The Timelord Curse
by Martin-J-Christopher-Freeman
Summary: This my friends is the tale of Gallifreys return to power, a child born into a world of hardship and terror, and the uphill struggle to put the pieces back together again. Warning Mpregish story line. River/11
1. 1

**DISCLAIMER : DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: THIS IS A SLIGHT TWIST TO THE WHOLE RIVER/11 PREGNANT STORY ARK. **

**WARNING: MPREG IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON' T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING THEN DON'T READ.**

* * *

><p><em>River and The Doctor are off to be wed. but soon darkness and gloom with cover them in blood - red. One of them will die and the other shall live and as for their miracle child the universe shall never forgive.<em>

* * *

><p>With each step that River took down the isle towards her gorgeous husband to be , her twins hearts seemed to beat a little faster. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening for real. She was finally getting married to The Doctor. Everything was perfect and just as she had imagined it would be and so much more. There were no life and death situations , no aliens to ruin the big day , they weren't in a timeline that was about to aborted and to top it off The Doctor and herself were finally linear in their timelines. Her father was walking her down the isle and her mother was cheering from the front row with a huge smile splayed across her face.<p>

To be honest she had thought that the whole white wedding thing wouldn't off been The Doctors style and that The Doctor would of accepted the marriage in the aborted time line as being legit and although that thought had disappointed her she had grown to accept it. The last thing she'd expected was for The Doctor to take her to one of the most romantic planets in universe and propose to her on one knee . At first she had been speechless but then she'd practically lunged at The Doctor and screamed yes.

Snapping back to the present River took a deep breath to calm the butterfly's in her stomach.

" You ok River. " her father whispered in her ear and tightened his grip on her arm.

" Never been better dad . " River smiled broadly at her father , who gave her a reassuring smile in return.

As she got closer to The Doctor she could tell that he was just as nervous as she felt , perhaps even more. He was twiddling his thumbs and staring down at his feet anxiously. For a moment she panicked internally , perhaps he'd changed his mind and was getting cold feet. But her fear quickly ebbed away as The Doctor lifted his head and smiled at her . She'd fallen in love with that smile at first sight , it instantly comforted her no matter what situation they were in.

The Doctors breathing hitched as River came to stand by his side , she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing an ivory strapless , V neck wedding gown with crystal embroidery on the back of the dress and a veil was placed over her usual wild hair. His two hearts were filled to the brim for this mad and crazy women , in fact if he could love her anymore he's sure that they would burst.

Jack grinned at The Doctor and River . The Doctor had asked him about two weeks ago whether he'd read the vows out at his wedding. At first Jack had been suspicious of the bow - tie loving alien as the last time he'd seen The Doctor was when he'd been a skinny idiot in sneakers and they'd been kidnapped by the master but as soon as realised that the crazed man was actually The Doctor he'd jumped at the chance. It was about bloody time that the Time Lord settled down and what he'd seen of River he'd gone and gotten himself an amazing catch.

" Right are we ready ? " Jack asked. River and The Doctor looked deep into each other's eyes and nodded. He looked at The Doctor.

" Right River repeat after me. " Jack beamed broadly. " I River Song , take you, The Doctor , to be my partner , loving what I know of you , and trusting what I do not yet know.

" I River Song , take you, The Doctor , to be my partner , loving what I know of you , and trusting what I do not yet know. " River said , her voice trembling and tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

" I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together , getting to know the man you will become , and falling in love with you a little more each day. " Jack continued with the vows , almost in tears himself from the scene that lay before him.

" I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together , getting to know the man you will become , and falling in love with you a little more each day. " River repeated , her insides were turning to mush as The Doctor stared at her adoringly .

" I promise to love and to cherish you through whatever life may bring us. " Jack carried on.

" … I promise to …love and to cherish you .. through whatever life may bring us. " River was practically unable to make words form on her lips but eventually managed to force the words out.

" Now Doctor repeat after me. " Jack said turning to face The Doctor. " I … " Jack stopped as he was interrupted by The Doctor .

" I The Doctor .. " he stopped for a minute before leaning forwards and whispering something in River's ear. Rivers eyes widened and she grinned before The Doctor continued. " take you , River Song , to be my partner , loving what I know of you , and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together , getting to know the woman you will become , and falling in love with you a little more each day, I promise to love and to cherish you through whatever life may bring us. " The Doctor grinned cockily and River let out a giggle , The Doctor must have been learning that off by heart all night.

" Rings. " Jack's American voice boomed as he gestured for the rings to be brought to River and The Doctor. "

The Doctor smiled down at Tommy , Amy and Rory's youngest child and plucked the gold , Gallifreyan engraved ring from the red pillow and slided it shakily onto Rivers finger.

River copied The Doctors actions picking up the silver , Gallifreyan engraved ring and sliding in onto his finger.

" You may kiss the bride! " Jack exclaimed

River felt time stand still as The Doctor crashed his soft lips onto hers. There was so much passion in that kiss , it entailed all the things that they'd never said to each over. Neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away , each others lips were fighting a continuous battle for supremacy and they only pulled away when the need for air became too much.

The church bells rang out through the church and the cries of joy and happiness filled the air.

River and The Doctor were so immersed in their own ecstasy that they didn't notice a cloaked figure watching them from the distance.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? WHAT ARE YOU'RE IDEAS ON WHO THE CLOAKED FIGURE IS? **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE XXX**


	2. 2

**DISCLAIMER: I WAS HAVING A LOVELY DREAM ALL ABOUT HOW I OWN DOCTOR WHO … THEN I WOKE UP. **

**A/N: YEY THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO'S REVEIWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED , YOU'RE MY INSPERATION TO CARRY ON WITH THIS FF.**

**WARNING: MPREG IN LATER LIKEY THEN NO READY.**

The cloaked figure took another sip of vodka and stared on at the happily married newly weds dancing to slow music and laughing together , indulging herself in the pure liquid that burnt the inside of her throat. The figure sighed , frustrated that they weren't even aware of her presence yet and even if River and The Doctor were to acknowledge her it was still too early in their timelines to know who she was.

Why had she even come here? She wasn't welcome here but then again she wasn't welcome anywhere. The universe had rejected her a long time ago and she supposed that that was all her own doing. Perhaps she'd just wanted to see River and The Doctor before she'd come into their lives and wrecked everything. She felt a pang of guilt , she'd never seen them looking so blissful and she knew that it was all her fault that that bliss was going to end.

River ran a hand through The Doctors thick dark brown mop of hair and giggled as she felt The Doctor shiver at her touch. She could feel the steady beats of his hearts reverberating onto her ones which were racing franticly. She grinned at him as he span her around and twirled her into his chest. She doesn't think that she's ever felt such peace and harmony than now with The Doctor's arms wrapped around her.

" I love you. " The Doctor whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

" I love you too sweetie. " River replied.

He smiled down at her as he played with one of her curls and watched in fascination as it sprang back into place.

" You've made me the luckiest man alive. " he smirked as the Disco lights flashed on his face , only defining his perfect features even more River thought to herself.

She shook her head. " You're lucky that you're still alive. " River stated remembering that she had very nearly killed him and she was lucky that The Doctor had wanted to get married to her at all.

The Doctor put a finger on her lips. " Shhh. None of that was you're fault River and I thought I told you that you would always be forgiven. " he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before kissing her deeply and sensually.

River exhaled and relaxed into The Doctors arms. God she loved this impossible man ! She didn't know anyone else who would forgive her and love her conditionally no matter what she did.

Suddenly The Doctor froze and every muscle in his body seemed to tense up. He was staring at something intensely but she wasn't sure what.

" What's Wrong Doctor? " River asked him worriedly.

" Nothing. " The Doctor squeaked , still not moving his eyes from the spot he was looking at.

" You're lying. " River said ; slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

" I'm not lying. " The Doctors voice raised another level.

" Then why's you're voice so high pitched? " River questioned her husband whilst looking up at him adoringly. No matter how hard The Doctor tried he would never be able to lie to her.

" I'm not lying. " The Doctor insisted with a overly deep voice.

" Doctor. " She warned.

" Look behind you. " he murmured so quietly that she barley caught it.

Slowly she swivelled round and gasped as she saw what The Doctor was seeing.

There was a figure in a black velvet cloak sat on a stool by the bar. Although River couldn't see the face she could tell that the figure was looking directly at herself and The Doctor. Her heart froze as her imagination got away from her and she imagined who that figure could be.

" Kavarian. " River whispered , her voice laced thick with fear.

" No. I don't think sitting back and watching us is really Kavarians style." The Doctor said.

" Who are they then ? " River snapped.

" Someone's plus one. " The Doctor shrugged.

" Can you please go check? " River pleaded and held on tighter to The Doctor.

Kavarian had ruined her life. She had haunted her nightmares. Kavarian was not going to ruin her and The Doctor's married life as well. Even if the figure wasn't kavarian the way they were just staring at her and The Doctor continuously was really starting to unnerve her.

" Fine. " The Doctor held his hands up in surrender and started shuffling his way through the sea of people.

" Hey Doctor. " Amy yelled as she and Rory danced past him.

He smiled at his new in-laws. Oh God that thought hadn't occurred to him before. Amy was his mother in law ! And Rory the Roman was his father in law! He quickly shook that thought away as he neared the bar and the figure.

Oh God what do I do, he's coming my way ? She thought. She knew that she should of left while she'd been unnoticed but she had just kept saying to herself that she'd just stay a little longer and then a little longer had turned out to be a lot longer. Also the alcohol here was great and she has nowhere else to go.

As The Doctor neared she tried to get off the stool to make a clean break for it but it was at just that point that the alcohol that she'd drunk kicked in and she toppled over onto the ground.

The Doctor rushed over to the figure who was loosing their balance in an attempt to catch them. Whoever they were. But he arrived a fraction of a moment too late and the figure crashed painfully onto the floor.

Staring down at the scarily motionless figure he held out his hand. " Are you alright. " he asked worriedly.

The figure groaned and muttered something along the line of " I'm fiiine. Leeave mee alone." The figures speech was slurred and they had clearly had way too much too drink.

" Come on you. " The Doctor grabbed hold of the figure and pulled them up to their feet.

In the process of doing this the hood of the cloak slid off revealing a woman in her early twenties. The Doctor locked eyes with the woman's impossibly green swirling ones. The woman had skin as white as snow and wavy ash blond hair. There was a small scar above her left eye and her lips were naturally blood red. " Hello then. " he smiled weakly at the girl.

" Helllloo. " she stuttered.

" You gave me and my wife quite a scare. " he chuckled " I'm The Doctor. what's your name? " he queried.

" Sorry abooout thattt. " The woman apologised. " My namessss Ashley. " she informed him.

" Ashley ! I like it. " The Doctor exclaimed.

" Thanks. " She giggled. The Doctor sure was funny when he was this young.

" Are you here with someone? " The Doctor asked , curious as too why someone as pretty and as she was would be all on her own and not on the dance floor flirting with all the single men.

The woman shook her head vigorously. " Gate crasherrr. " She mumbled embarrassedly.

" Oh. I've been one of those many a time. " The Doctor beamed broadly reminiscing over old times. " But don't you have any family to be getting back to too? " he asked

" Nope. " the girl seemed to flinch at the word ' family'.

The Doctors hearts throbbed with sorrow for the girl who stood in front of him. No one liked to be alone , he knew that better than most.

" Ok. I'll leave you be. " The Doctor twirled round and began to walk away.

" You don't want me to leave? " Ashley asked , seeming shocked.

" No. You can stay here. Just easy on the drink yeh. " The Doctor nodded and quickly stalked back to his wife. He knew that by sending her away he would probably be sending her into the streets and the streets were no place for a young girl like Ashley and he could never do that. Though he couldn't help but think that there was something strangely familiar about Ashley. Shrugging the thought off he joined River just as the Macarena started.

Ashley burst into hysterics as The Doctor began joining in with the dance moves to the Macarena.

For the first time in Ashley's life she felt wanted.

**GOOD? BAD? CONFUSING? **

**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW.**


	3. 3

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC. **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO'S FAVORITED/ALERTED/ REVEIWED SO FAR. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY.**

**WARNING: MPREG IN LATER CHAPTERS. I KNOW I KEEP ON SAYING THAT BUT I'VE GOT OTHER STUFF PLANNED FOR THIS STORY BEFORE THE WHOLE MPREG STORY ARK REALLY KICKS OFF.**

River blinked hazily as she finally awoke from her deep and peaceful sleep. She let out a contented sigh as memories of last night flooded her mind. She had convinced herself that she had been dreaming and the wedding and the events that had followed after were just some sick joke that her twisted mind had come up with.

So waking up enveloped in The Doctors arms was a huge but pleasant shock , she'd half expected to find herself back in her dingy cell in Stormcage.

Rivers hearts were thundering with joy and so much love for the man that was so tranquilly lying beside her. She was tempted to wake him up so they could start there married life together but she reluctantly decided that she was happy just lying in bed , drinking him in. After all they have the rest of forever with each other and it was on a very rare occasion that The Doctor even slept . This moment was too precious to break.

As she traced his features with her eyes she wondered to herself what had attracted her to him. He wasn't flawless , in fact River could spend countless hours counting the amount of floors he had. Maybe it was the way his hair fell perfectly across his face and the way it felt so silky in her hands. It could be his amazing smile that made her legs feel like rubber. Or it could have been the way he would catch her every time she fell. No ! it's none of those reasons she thought. It's because he was just as much of a broken soul as she was. The broken little boy who'd lost so much and the little girl who had her childhood stolen from her . When she first met The Doctor she didn't think she was capable of feeling such a feeling as love and when she had found The Doctor creeping into her hearts the walls that she had built for herself to keep the outside world out came crashing down. Now she couldn't imagine a life without him and she hoped she wouldn't have to.

She smirked as The Doctor made an whimpering noise and tightened his grip on her like a toddler who didn't' want to share his brand new toy.

But as The Doctor's breathing seemed to quicken and more whining noises escaped his throat she could tell that he was clearly having a horrific nightmare. Nightmares were the reason he didn't sleep and all she wanted to do was scoop him up and protect him from the monsters in his head that burdened him night and most likely in the day as well. When he cried , she cried and when he was in in pain she felt it .

She gently stroked his brown mop of hair and began to rock him back and forth in attempt to sooth whatever hell was going on in his mind.

*The Doctors Nightmare*

" River no ! Let me take your place! " he yelled as he stared on at River completely powerless to stop what she was about to do. River looked as gorgeous as ever , there wasn't a curl out of place. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and there was such a clear look of pain in her eyes and that made his hearts shatter into a gazillion pieces. She shook her head and started to place the vile metal contraption onto her head. " Time can be rewritten." he exclaimed.

" Not those times. Don't you dare. " her voice wavered as if it was as fragile as glass and was about to break. He struggled at the damn restraints that she had put on him. If he could escape then he could save her and take her place. He deserved to die , not her ! Ignoring the pain that ripped through his wrists and the oozing red substance flowing underneath the metal of his handcuffs he pulled as hard as he could , as if his life depended on it. River was his life. River was his everything.

I'm sorry my love." she whispered before being lost to the fire that quickly absorbed her. Silent screams filled his head as he sunk to his feet in utter defeat. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the dark to face him. " Ashley? " he breathed in shock as he fixed his gaze with her insanely green eyes. What was she doing here?

" You could of saved her Doctor. " she practically snarled at him.

" I … I tried. " The Doctor swallowed hard as he felt a hard lump forming in his throat.

" Perhaps not hard enough. " she stated with a poisonous smile wiped across her face .

He saw her reach for something in her back pocket. By the time he realised what it was , it was too late. " Now lets not get hasty ! " he whimpered.

This seemed to aggravate Ashley even more. " You could of saved all three of us ! " she yelled as she held her metallic double - barrelled gun inches away from him.

Before he could question what she meant by ' all three of us ' he heard a loud ear - splitting bang followed by agonizing pain. The metal bullet snagged layer after layer of skin before lodging itself into his left heart. He could feel the blood seeping through his shirt and his hearts beginning to beat there last beats. He was dying. He clenched his fists and locked his jaw , forcing his body to let him go. He didn't want to regenerate. What would be the point? His reason to live had gone and he wanted to follow her . He wanted to be with his angel again. He wanted his River and most importantly he wanted peace.

A single tear slipped down the young girls cheek and her hand shook.

The last thing The Doctor saw before being lost to the black was Ashley holding the gun to her own head.

*The Doctors Nightmare *

The Doctor woke up with a start in a cold sweat entangled in Rivers arms. " Nightmare sweetie? " River asked sweetly.

"No! Don't be ridiculous. " The Doctor shouted in a rather childish voice before untangling himself from her and quickly jumping to his feet. " How about I take you to Barcelona ! Not the country of course but the planet. They say that there are dogs there with no noses ! Ha imagine that , dogs with no noses. " He grinned dopily like nothing had happened at all.

" Sounds lovely sweetie. " River replied.

" Good. " he smiled happily before running out the room.

River rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed. God that impossible man could be so infuriating sometimes. Why couldn't he just open up to her ? Ah well she'd let him have that one for now.

The Doctor sighed and tried to control the frantic beating of his two hearts. He began to start pressing buttons and pulling leavers on the TARDIS console however it was without his usual excited and bouncy demeanour. He couldn't help but wonder after the dream that he'd just had how long did he and River have left before she had to go to the library ? How long before she died and left him ?

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. REVEIWS ARE LIKE DRUGS , WITHOUT THEM I SIT IN A CORNER OF MY ROOM AND ROCK. **


	4. 4

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: JUST A LOAD OF RANDOM 11/RIVER FLUFFINESS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

River laughed as she watched her husband being chased by one of the nose less dogs from a distance.

" River help ! " he yelled as the adorable , fluffy excuse of a dog grabbed hold of his tweed jacket and began to tug on it.

" I think he likes you. " she smirked.

" River this is serious. What if it eats my bow-tie. " he squeaked.

" Oh now that would be a shame wouldn't it sweetie. " she said with a voice laced thick with sarcasm.

" River please! " he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. That man was sometimes quite impossible.

She pushed herself up and for a moment indulged herself in the way the soft sand felt in between her toes and observed how each tiny grain seemed to glisten underneath the setting sun. By this point The Doctor was writhing on the ground with the dog still attached to his jacket.

She walked over to him casually before leaning over him so close that her curls tickled his face. She gently plucked the fluff ball off and shooed it away. " Oh my love. " she giggled at the totally covered in sand Doctor.

He wrinkled his nose. " You think it's funny huh. " he smiled evilly before pulling River on top of him.

she grinned at The Doctors rather compromised position but that grin was soon wiped away when he shoved her off into the sand. " You like it rough do you? " she beamed at him before lightly nipping at The Doctors neck. The Doctor squealed and shied away. His face quickly became a shade of red that matched the sunset. "No need to be coy now Doctor. " she pouted and straightened his lop - sided bow tie.

" No biting River. " he warned whilst rubbing his neck in pain.

" I'm sorry my love. Here let me make that better. " The Doctor flinched expecting another bite but what he didn't expect was for River to caress his neck with her cool and smooth lips. He'd never really though caressing was Rivers style but there you go she surprised him with something new every day.

" hhmm. " he sighed and relaxed into her touch.

He looked up at river. " I love you. You do know that River. " he asked her worriedly.

" Of course my love. How could I not? You married me didn't you. " she looked deep into his ancient green eyes and stroked his cheek with the tip of her finger.

" Just don't you ever forget that. " The Doctor insisted.

" Never my love. I'll never forget it. " she assured him.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and started to kiss her forcefully. All the while between each others lips he murmured all the things he loved about her. Every single detail. Her smile. The way she used to say spoilers. The way she could pull off any outfit even if it were a horrible Christmas sweater. How he never wanted her to straighten her hair as he loved it just the way it was. Her eyes. Her lips. The way she always got him into a fluster. He told her EVERYTHING !

Rivers body roared with the pure fire and passion during that kiss. She didn't know what had gotten into The Doctor that had made him so clingy but as she found out later that night clingy Doctor was a lot of fun.

**SHORT I KNOW BUT I JUST FELT THAT I SHOULD LEAVE THIS CHAPTER THERE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW XXX**


	5. 5

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONG TO THE BBC.**

**A/N: THE MPREG STARTS TO KICK OFF NOW ;) **

River woke up with a start as a loud clanging noise rang out through the TARDIS followed by a long trail of unrepeatable swears and curses in several different languages and lots of smashing noises.

It didn't take River long to realise who had made all the racket as the place where The Doctor had previously been sleeping beside her was empty. In fact it hardly looked slept in and was stone cold meaning that The Doctor had probably waited till she had fallen asleep and had sneaked out. Which meant that he'd been awake for a long time and it seemed whenever he was awake and without her he got himself into the stickiest of situations.

She sighed and jumped to her feet nimbly and as though by second nature reached down her thigh and plucked her metallic , double barrelled gun and clutched it in her right hand , steadily holding it in front of her. She shivered slightly as her flesh was blasted with a bout of cold air. " How many times have I got to tell that impossible man to fix the central heating. " She mumbled to herself as she set off into the winding and twisting maze of the TARDIS corridors.

She decided that it was most likely that The Doctor would be in the console room as he always was when he was alone , tinkering with things that he aught not to like he always did.

When she walked into the console room it was deathly silent and there was no apparent sign of The Doctor which meant more than likely he was underneath the console deep in thought rewiring wires that most certainly shouldn't be rewired.

She looked down at the see-through glass floor and felt both her hearts freeze as she laid eyes on the clear silhouette of her husbands form lying motionless on the ground with his hammock upturned beside him .

She ran faster than she'd ever ran before and almost leapt down the steps that lead to the underneath of the console. She rushed to her lifeless husband and lifted a hear to the right side of his chest. She smiled as the pounding of his right heart vibrated against her ear. Happy with the right one she quickly moved her head to check his left , which also was pumping away merrily. He was still breathing steadily so was just unconscious and all she had to do now was wait. " Oh my love , what have you done to yourself. " She whispered and stroked his cheek gently. A small groan escaped from somewhere deep inside The Doctors throat and his eyes started to flicker open. " Hello sweetie." She smiled down at him.

He tried to smile back but it turned out to be pained grimace. " Hello. "

She put her hands on her hips and tried to look as furious with him as possible but failed dramatically when The Doctor hissed in pain and brought his left hand up which was badly burnt and looked red raw. She gasped and grabbed his hand , ignoring his annoyed protests. " Ok , what happened? " She asked as she kissed his finger tips and the palm of his left hand lightly.

" Well I was just trying to errr fix the thingy mabob that makes the randomiser well I suppose randomise." He looked up at her like a guilty child who knew that he'd done something wrong .

" And .. " She gestured for him to continue with his story.

" Oh right where was I. " The Doctor said distractedly. " Ahh yes as I was saying I was trying to fix the randomiser and all of a sudden there was a very loud bang and flash and I fell onto the floor , after that it gets a bit fuzzy." He shifted awkwardly underneath her watchful eye.

" Doctor how many times have I told you not to fiddle with her wiring. She doesn't like it you know. " She shook her set of curls vigorously.

The Doctor pouted but looked as if only half of him was actually listening to her and the other half of him was zoned out into the deep vastness that was his mind.

" And if you're doing anything couldn't you have fixed something that actually needed fixing ! Like I dunno the central heating. It's freezing. " She stopped mid rant as she realised that The Doctor wasn't listening at all. " And you're not hearing a word I'm saying are you. " she laughed as The Doctor snapped into reality.

" Well you're rather distracting me. " He smirked up at her.

" Distracting? … Oh" She realised she was still wearing her skimpy , silk nightdress . It seemed even now they were a married couple she still had the capability of sending the Doctor into the status of a horny teenage boy.

He chuckled and cupped her face with the hand he hadn't burnt. " You're really quite beautiful. " He grinned dopily and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and he was kissing her like it was the first time.

They were so lost in exploring each others mouths they didn't notice the live wire starting to spark and they barley felt the volts of pure electricity pass through them. They only realised something was wrong as both their visions were filled with black and they were lost to unconsciousness.

**I WOULD BE THANKFULL IF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**AND IF YOU'VE GOT SOME SPARE TIME WHY NOT CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICLETS.**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME … HEE HE I FEEL SO EVIL KNOCKING THE DOCTOR OUT TWICE BUT EVERYTHING WILL COME CLEAR. I PROMISE. **

**INVISIBLEBLADE. **


	6. 6

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS/ ALERTS/FAVORITES. I LOVE GETTING THEM !**

**A/N2: SORRY IF THE UPDATES COME SLOWLY AND IF CHAPTERS ARE'NT AS LONG AS USUAL AS I'VE JUST GOT A TINY INCY BITTY KITTEN THAT IS RATHER A HANDFUL! NO REALLY I'M FENDING HIM OFF MY LAPTOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE! I'LL TRY MY BEST THOUGH GUYS 8D. ENJOY … AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. **

The Doctor groaned as the fog that filled his mind slowly lifted and he started to awake from the murky depths of unconsciousness. His eyelids felt like lead , as though he hadn't opened them for centuries. Every muscle in his body ached and his head throbbed painfully.

He knew these were all the signs of being unconscious as he'd been in this sort of situation a countless number of times but the exact details of what had lead him here this time were all a confused blur. One thing he was sure of was that River had been with him but apart from that it was a jumble of information and images of events that his brain was struggling to make sense of.

The fact that River could be in danger was enough incentive for him to try and make his eyes corporate enough to open them a slit. He blinked hazily as the colours of his surroundings almost blinded him. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light he could make out Rivers form lying beside him. For a moment he just lay motionless watching Rivers peaceful features but after awhile reality hit him like a ton of bricks and his hearts began hammering against his chest in a riot of fear and panic.

Using every ounce of energy he had he struggled to get up. His legs felt like jelly underneath him and the world around him was beginning to spin so he ended up crashing to the floor again. Deciding on a different tactic he crawled on his hands and knees until he was practically lying on top of River. She was breathing steadily and didn't look hurt but The Doctor wasn't about to take any chances. He placed his hands awkwardly on her chest and smiled in relief as he felt her hearts pulse underneath his fingertips. At that exact moment Rivers eyes flickered open and met his. " Hello Sweetie. Mind telling me why you're lying on top of me with your hands on my chest and how exactly we got into this situation. " She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

He pulled away from her and turned bright red. " It's not what it looks like. " He mumbled.

" And what does it look like sweetie. " She giggled.

" I wasn't taking advantage of your fragile state if that's what you're thinking. " He spluttered.

" I never said that you were. " She smirked and slapped him on the arm playfully. " Now sweetie tell me , what happened?"

He shrugged and looked down at her dumfounded. " I'm not sure but I think we've been unconscious for at least a good few hours. " He brushed a hand through his famously thick set of hair and his brow creased as he lost himself in deep thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt warm lips softly caress his. He responded immediately but stopped and pulled away as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. " What's wrong my love? " River asked in concern.

" Nothing. " He smiled and brushed off the pain . " Nothing at all. " The Doctor grinned dopily and started kissing Rivers jaw line producing a range of grunts and groans from her that just about blocked out the sound of his inner voice telling him something was very , very wrong indeed..

**A/N: I SHOULD UPDATE TOMMOROW OR MONDAY.**

**REMEMBER IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY TO LEAVE A REVIEW. **


	7. 7

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED/ALERTED/REVEIWED. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I FINALLY**** GOT MY KITTEN TO SLEEP SO I'M TAKING THIS OPPORTUNITY TO WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER THAN THE LAST ONE. 8D**

River felt a sudden loss as the warmth of her husbands hand entwined with hers left abruptly without warning thus halting her in her tracks and nearly sending her flying. One moment they'd been running side by side with his hand in hers and the next he had vanished.

She spun round in a panic and gasped as she lay eyes on The Doctor crumpled on the ground , red faced and out of breath and the reason they had been running closing in on him. The day had started out so normal , just a harmless date on a planet that was supposedly uninhabited but as always when she was with The Doctor normal didn't last long. All had been going fine until The Doctor had come across a giant mutant cobra. He couldn't of backed off and gone back to the TARDIS like she suggested. No! He had to go and poke it. Oh that was The Doctor all over though wasn't it, always causing trouble because of his curiosity.

Over the past couple of weeks The Doctor had been acting strange …distant almost. This morning she swore he flinched away from her touch and out of the corner of her eye she would sometimes catch him clutching at his stomach and whilst he usually could run much faster than her was starting to slow and to tire far more easily. She knew that something wasn't quite right with him but had been too wary to ask exactly what. Looking at The Doctors weakened form only confirmed to her that something was seriously wrong with him. Perhaps he was dying?

River shook the dire thoughts out of her head , they weren't exactly helping the situation. She would talk to him about it later but for now she had to focus on getting The Doctor out alive. Her hearts froze as the giant cobra rose to it's full height and prepared to strike The Doctor.

She reached for her gun and smiled as she felt the familiar metallic texture underneath her fingertips.

' Doctor don't move a muscle.' She pushed the thought out mentally as shouting out loud would probably only aggravate the cobra further and end up getting The Doctor killed.

A strangled , panicked ' ok' was screamed back inside her head in reply. Aiming her gun directly at the snakes head she waited. Now she had to get her timing exactly right. A moment too early and she could end up blasting The Doctor into smithereens , a moment too late and the snake would eat him for breakfast. Just as the cobra was about to sink it's glistening white fangs into The Doctors pale flesh River released the trigger and watched in satisfaction as the bullet hit it bang on the head and twisted into the vile beasts brain , spraying it's blood across the ground . The snake was no more

She raced over to The Doctor and knelt beside the man that was now twisting in agony on the floor. " Sweetie are you ok?" She asked and stroked his cheek tenderly.

" I'm fine. " He muttered stubbornly. He looked away from her before the glint of her gun caught his eye . " I thought I told you to leave that on the TARDIS. " He frowned in disgust at the gun that was still firmly clutched in the hand that River wasn't using to stroke his cheek with.

" Oh and look how that would of worked out. You'd be dead and I'd be trapped on this godforsaken planet forever." River snapped as the anger that bubbled in the pit of her stomach slowly reached it's surface. " You can be so ungrateful sometimes. "

His face hardened. " You could of flown the TARDIS River. That snake was defenceless and you shot it. You didn't even give it a chance. " He snarled back harshly.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. " What and let you die ! Never Doctor ! I'll never let that happen ! No matter what it takes! " She sobbed before leaping to her feet and walking in the vague direction she thought the TARDIS was in. If he was ok to the extent that he could shout at her then he'd be ok to get back to the TARDIS. Without her.

" Wait River. " The Doctor yelled after her but she was already out of hearing range. He hadn't meant to get angry with her but for some reason in that split second he'd lost total control over all his emotions and he'd just blurted out stuff that he now regretted. What had gotten into himself lately? He had to talk to her. He had to earn her forgiveness , not that he really deserved it after the way he'd just treated her. Wow our first fight as a married couple and only a few weeks in he thought. Sighing sadly he struggled to get to his feet but just about managed it and started to follow her.

The burning heat of the sun soaked him in a clean layer of sweat and it seemed that even the tiniest of movements sent his head spinning. His stomach felt like it'd been tossed in a blender and chopped and twisted into a messy liquid that sloshed distressingly inside of him. He could feel what he could only assume was sick rising up his throat and before he knew what was happening he was retching as the foul tasting bile forced its way out his mouth. He swore in Gallifreyan under his breath as he managed to get sick on his bow - tie and all down his tweed Jacket.

All he wanted was to collapse onto the floor in defeat but as he saw the familiar blue box only a few metres away his hearts warmed , that was until he remembered why it was so urgent for him to get there. River.

That motivated him enough to take another step and another and another and before he knew it his hand was resting on the familiar blue wooden door. He smiled as the TARDIS hummed gently in recognition as he staggered through her doors.

River was waiting by the console. Arms crossed and her lips pursed into a thin line ready to give him a piece of her mind. She smiled to herself as the TARDIS doors started to creak open but when the person who was opening it finally made an appearance her hearts melted.

" Doctor … " She whispered and took a step towards the sick and sweat encrusted man.

He hardly seemed to register her voice and just carried on walking rather ungracefully towards her. When he reached her he practically fell into her arms and leant against her wide eyed and exhausted." River. " He panted. " I'm … sorry. " He spluttered in a fit of tears. He seemed so fragile in her arms , like a defenceless child.

" Shh. " She held a finger to his lips. " We'll talk about that later for now we just need to focus on you. We need to scan you to see what's wrong with you. "

He trembled against her. " River I don't think I can move another inch. " He sighed and rested his head against her shoulder giving in to his fatigue .

River bit her lip before making a split decision. She swung The Doctor into her arms gently and plonked him down on the console chair. For once she was glad that she had Gallifreyan DNA in her otherwise she wouldn't have the strength to carry him and then where would they be . She had always detested the Gallifreyan side of her as that was the DNA that had screwed up her life , that had gotten her childhood stolen from her but now she was eternally thankful of it.

The Doctor let out a small , pitiful groan as if complaining about being manhandled. " Shh my love .it's for your own good. " She stroked his hair and smiled weakly as his eyes started to slowly close.

She walked back to the console and pulled the scanner towards her and ordered a full body scan on The Doctor. " Come on. " She yelled and slammed the scanner as it flickered in and out of life .

Her mouth went dry and a lump formed in her throat as the information filtered onto the screen. She read it over and over again because she couldn't believe what the screen was telling her. " That's impossible." She gasped in shock. She gazed over to The Doctor who was now sleeping peacefully on the console chair with a total look of bliss and innocence about him. " That man really is impossible." She muttered to herself. She hadn't the hearts to wake him so she decided to just wait by his side until he woke. It was going to be a long wait.

**I WOULD BE FOREVER GRATEFUL IF YOU LEFT ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION OF THIS STORY. **

**ALSO IF YOU HAVE TIME PLEASE SPARE A LOOK AT MY OTHER STORIES. **

**INVISIBLEBLADE XXX **


	8. 8

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO'S REVEIWED/FAVORITED/ ALERTED THIS STORY. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOU READERS AS YOU'RE MY ISPERATION TO WRITE. **

**WARNING: IF YOU HADN'T GATHERED YET , THIS IS A MANPREG FIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING JUST DON'T READ.**

River sighed in a mixture of relief and concern as The Doctor started to finally stir from beside her . Her hearts raced and the blood in her veins pulsed franticly in fear of what she had just found out. What the hell was she going to tell him? How could of this possibly even happened? It just physically shouldn't be possible ! She bit her lip nervously as The Doctors eyelids finally lifted revealing his ancient , green eyes that she loved so much.

" Hello Sweetie. " Her voice quavered in pure fear of how he was going to react to what she had to tell him. " Feeling better? " She tried to smile but it turned out as a grimace.

The Doctors brow creased and his eyes seemed to deepen in intensity. " Yes much better thanks. Sleep. That's all I needed. " He said rather bluntly whilst fixing his look on her.

" Good. " River shifted from one foot to the other anxiously under his questioning glare.

The Doctor could immediately tell that something was off with River. Her voice was one to speak with clarity not to shake and there was something in her eyes that told him she was keeping yet another secret from him. She had kept secrets from him before in the past but that's because she had to for the sake of the foreknowledge being dangerous but now she had no excuse because they were married and completely linear. Neither of them should hold secrets from each other , it just wasn't healthy to base a marriage on lies and secrecy. Then another thought struck him , a horrifying thought. What if she was still angry at him for his behaviour yesterday? Yes that was probally it.

" River what's wrong ? " He asked with a voice laced thick with care and love for the beautiful woman by his side. River went to open her mouth but he stopped her before any words could escape her lips." And don't tell me nothing because I know you River and know that there's something bothering you , so just tell me." He looked at her apologetically. " Is it about yesterday? Are you still mad at me for what I said? "

River giggled at how guilty her husband looked before remembering just how serious the situation was. " Oh Doctor , I could never stay angry at you long. " She brushed a stray lock of his hair to the side and revelled in how silky it was.

" Then what's the matter? " He quizzed with a face that just screamed pour your inner most thoughts out to me.

She took a deep breath as apprehension filled her entire body and seemed to seal her lips shut , refusing to let her tell the truth to him . " Doctor what I'm about to say isn't easy so please don't get angry or go off on a pointless rambling session. Just listen to me. " He nodded in understanding. "Whilst you were asleep I scanned you to see what was making you so ill. "

He leaned forward slightly. " And what did you find? " He asked curiously .

River threw him a look that could kill. " What did I say about just listening. "

" Sorry. You were saying. " He squeaked.

River groaned in frustration as her brain drew to a blank and rendered to a total malfunction. " Perhaps I should just show you instead. " She held hand out to him which he gladly accepted and pulled him up to his feet. She let her eyes give him the once over and smiled at seeing The Doctor in a much better form than he was only mere hours ago . He seemed a lot steadier on his feet and his usual buoyancy was back in full swing but was still covered in dried sweat and sick . She couldn't help wondering , how long would his good health last with the dilemma he was in? His body was just not adapted to deal with this and what about The Doctors emotional state , would that go downhill as well if events played out as they were doing now?

The Doctor noticed Rivers nose crinkling up in concentration and squeezed her hand to try and comfort her. River immediately snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked up at him in surprise. " River it's ok. Whatever you have to show me I can handle it. "

" Oh my love if only I could believe that. " She shook her head and started slowly walking The Doctor over to the screen that still had the information of The Doctors body scan on it.

She abruptly stopped and pointed at the screen in silence. The Doctors jaw dropped comically as he took in the information on he screen printed in black and white proof and The image of a silhouette of himself with a red dot bleeping in his lower abdomen .

* * *

><p><span>THE DOCTOR - FULL BODY SCAN:<span>

SPECIES: TIMELORD

STATUS : STABLE , PREGNANT POSITIVE.

INFANT STATUS: STABLE. 100% TIMELORD.

* * *

><p>After five whole minutes of The Doctor just staring blankly at the screen with his mouth agape and his eyes as wide as saucepans she waved a hand in front of his face but got no response. " Doctor … " She whispered in fear at the frigid and totally passive Doctor.<p>

The Doctor let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and as panic clutched hold of his hearts he started to back away from River and nearly stumbled backwards onto the floor. " Sweetie please calm down." River pleaded.

" I've got to go…. Erm stuff to do. Got to …. have a shower. " The Doctor mumbled and practically pelted it up the TARDIS stairs and down the many winding and twisting corridors until he found the furthest bathroom and slipped into it. He slammed the door shut and slid down onto the tiled flooring in utter decline . In that moment his defences that he'd built up over the years for himself came crashing down and he broke down into a fit of sobs.

River tinkered with the console casually. " Well that could of gone better. " She exhaled and decided that rather than go after him she'd let him have his thinking space. God knows , what was going through his mind right now?

The Doctor stripped off his filthy clothes and threw them to the floor in a rage. His head span as wave after wave of different emotions hit him . The biggest being fear. Fear that he was responsible for a life that hadn't even really started yet . Fear that it was only another person for him to lose. Fear of what River now thought of him. Fear that she'd leave him because of the whole oddity of the situation. He himself already considered himself as a freak of nature. How had this even occurred? It shouldn't be possible yet here he was.

Stepping into the shower he turned on the water and let his tense muscles relax under the steaming hot water. He bent back his neck and indulged in his hair and body getting fully soaked and the crud that he was covered in slowly washing away. Subconsciously he let a hand slide to his still flat waistline and he couldn't help but let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. This child was impossible but so were he and River. Perhaps it didn't matter how it had come about. Perhaps he and River should just be thankful for the miracle that had occurred. The miracle that was their child.

**I WOULD BE FOREVER THANKFULL IF YOU LEFT A REVWEIW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. **

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SPARE TIME , WHY NOT CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICLETS.**

**INVISIBLEBLADE XXX**


	9. 9

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO'S REVEIWED/ALERTED/ FAVORITED THIS STORY. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**WARNING: MPREG **

River tensed as she heard footsteps from behind her but immediately relaxed as The Doctors arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. " I'm sorry for running off earlier. " He whispered into her ear and kissed the top of her head lightly.

She twisted round to face the pale , panic-stricken Doctor and held his chin in her hand and smiled weakly at him , shaking her golden curls. " No my love , I'm sorry. I could of handled that better than I did. " She could tell he'd been crying from the white tear tracks down his cheeks but at least he was more composed than previously.

His eyes started to tear up and his bottom lip trembled. " River I'm scared. " He reluctantly admitted.

" Oh Sweetie. " She sighed. " It'll be ok. " She crashed her lips onto his as if she was kissing all his pain and fear away.

Pulling away he looked deep into her eyes with a serious expression merged in his features. " River , this is going to change everything. I'd understand if you.. ." He paused as if he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. " Wanted to not be part of the situation. " He finally choked out.

She looked at him with horror at the fact he could think such things. " Sweetie when we got married I made a commitment to you and there is no way in hell I'm going to leave you to deal with this alone. " At this statement he grinned broadly and hugged her tighter. " So I'm guessing by the way you're talking you're keeping it. " She said tip toeing carefully across the delicate subject.

His eyes turned into two black eyes of fuming rage and distress. " River how could you even think of that as an option. " He pushed her off him and glared at her furiously.

" No of course not sweetie! I was just saying that is one of the many options you have. Think about it Doctor this shouldn't of happened and yet it has and all the while your body is going to struggle to adapt and what if … you die because of the strain on your body. " She stuttered the last bit and his face seemed to soften at her concern for him.

" River oh River don't you understand yet? " He slid his hand into hers and brought it up to rest on his stomach. " This is our child River ! Our impossible , amazing , oh so brilliant child and I will do all it takes to make sure it has a good life. " He exclaimed with pride.

She melted against him and smiled at how devoted he was to their child despite the oddity of how it had come to be. " I'll be with you all the way sweetie. "

" Thank you. " He rubbed his head on her shoulder affectionately.

That moment seemed to stretch on for millenniums. Just the two of them together , enveloped in each others warmth and happiness. That was until The Doctors chuckling broke the tranquillity and vibrated through her. " Blimey River what have we gotten ourselves into."

"Trouble as always. " She replied.

"And this time we can't run away from it." He breathed deeply into her hair.

" Oh but we ran Doctor. We ran so far. Perhaps it's about time we stopped. "

" Oh I have a feeling that we never really stop running River. " He said remembering the River from the future who had mentioned how they had run and boy had she been right . Running from both their pasts. Running from the silence. Running from his death. Running from her prison sentence. Running from the entire universe.

" We have no choice Doctor. There's too many risks for you and the baby as it is."

He sighed and nodded. " We stop for now but it won't be forever River. We'll always have some reason or other to run."

" Life's never simple is it. " She stroked her finger tip across his cheek to wipe his tear tracks away.

" No but at least it's not boring! Always something to keep you on your toes. " He nodded in agreement before moving out of their hug and walking around the console until he reached the scanner .

" What are you doing? " She asked him as he twisted with the dial at the bottom of the scanner.

" Looking at all the camera footage over the past couple of weeks to see how this happened. " He explained whilst in deep concentration.

"Oh" she said . She hadn't even though about how it had happened just what they were going to do now they were in their current situation.

The Doctors brow furrowed and his eyes widened. " Oh No! No! No! " He screamed.

" What's wrong sweetie? " She asked in a concerned tone.

He ignored her completely and continued to ramble absolute , complete and utter nonsense. " Oh old girl you really have done it this time !" He yelled and shook his fist in mid air getting a slight groan from the TARDIS.

" Ok for the love of all things sane, Doctor would you just tell me what's going on. " She yelled snapping him back to his senses.

" The TARDIS decided that she'd take things into her own hands. " He growled.

" Meaning? " She questioned.

" River do you remember when the both of us were knocked out. " She nodded. " Yes well that was her." He glanced at the console angrily.

" What do you mean it was her? "

" She deliberately passed on electric voltage through the both of us whilst we were … busy with each other. " She giggled at her husbands innocence. " By doing that she was genetically binding our DNA with each other and well that's what made the baby. " He ran a hand through his hair. " Except it went a bit wrong didn't it dear." He tutted and wagged a finger at the console. " Instead of the genetic material funnelling into you in went into me and well created what I suppose is a tempory artificial womb inside me and that's how we got here ." He threw his hands up in frustration.

River was by now in hysterics. " This isn't funny River. " The Doctor squeaked.

River straightened her face but couldn't help but smirk. " Of course not sweetie. Why did she do it? " She asked.

" She wanted us to be complete. She didn't want us to be the last of the Timelords anymore. " He exasperated.

She grinned. " Don't be angry sweetie. She was only trying to make us happy and in a funny round about way it's worked. "

" Yeh you're right. " He sighed , she was always right.

His shoulders sagged slightly. " What do we do now ? " He looked at her for guidance.

" We have to tell mom and dad." She stated.

" What? " He half yelled and half whispered.

" Oh come on sweetie it is their grandchild. Don't you think they deserve to know?" She rested a hand on his arm and rubbed it soothingly.

" But it's so embarrassing. " He muttered and turned as bright beetroot colour just imagining Amy and Rory's reactions to the fact he was carrying their grandchild.

" That's what's going to make it fun." She winked at him evilly.

" River Song you bad , bad girl. " He growled and pulled her to his chest and kissed her sending fire through her veins.

" Just so you know I am so blaming you for this. " He grunted between her lips.

" How the hell is this my fault. " She gasped as the need for air became to much.

" I believe that it takes two to tango. "

" Or three if you count the TARDIS. " She added.

" Hmmm" He shut her up with yet another passionate kiss whilst silently thanking the TARDIS. He had never felt such bliss as he did now with River and the tiny life growing inside of him.

**I HOPE THAT I EXPLAINED EVERYTHING WELL ENOUGH FOR YOU.**

**I WOULD BE ETERNALLY THANKFULL IF YOU LEFT A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY.**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SPARE TIME, WHY NOT CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS.**


	10. 10

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO STIL DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. **

**A/N: SERIOSUSLY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME WHEN I GET YOUR REVEIWS/ ALERTS/FAVORITES. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH !**

**WARNING: MPREG.**

Leadworth had been anguished way before it's time. The buildings were as rickety and as old as some of the people who lived inside of them and the grey sky clouds brimming full of rain enveloped the diminutive town in a layer of dullness. Children were so rare they were an oddity and all the gardens were overgrown and unused. The usual hustle and bustle of town life was replaced by an eerie silence and even the duck pond was empty.

But to a child with a huge imagination like Tommy Pond , his weed ridden garden was a jungle not an overgrown mess. On days like this he would pretend to be an explorer and he would investigate every nook and cranny , not leaving a twig untouched or a rock unturned . His dad kept on saying that he would build a den for him but that had been what felt like months ago and so Tommy had decided he'd take it into his own hands. He had got his moms tiny pink shovel and was digging a small hole in the mud when a familiar whooshing sound came from behind him.

Anyone else in Leadworth would of mistaken it as the wind rustling but Tommy knew what it was straight away. It was his big sister and The Doctor in the mysterious blue box that they travelled in. he'd never been inside but The Doctor had promised that he would take him on adventures just like his parents had told him about in his bedtime stories.

He stood up and grinned as the blue doors opened and his big sister stepped out , pulling a rather reluctant Doctor behind her. They were so busy arguing that they hadn't seemed to notice his presence.

" Mells ! Doctor! " Tommy yelled and waved his chubby hand at them as they finally noticed him.

River smiled at her little , red haired brother and waved back. " Hey Tommy. "

Tommy couldn't withstand his excitement at seeing his sister anymore and ran over to her and wrapped his thin arms around her legs in a tight hug. It was on a very rare occasion that he got to see her anymore and it seemed each visit was getting briefer than the previous one.

" No hug for me then?" The Doctor pouted and put on mock hurt.

Tommy giggled and released his sister before wrapping his arms around The Doctors legs. " Sorry Doc." He apologised.

The Doctor smirked and ruffled the young boys mop of red hair lightly .Tommy was perhaps the only person who could get away with calling him Doc and not get a good telling off , he was just too cute . " So how are you kiddo? You've been exploring again I see. " The Doctor chuckled slightly as Tommy's grubby hands , dirtied face and torn clothes.

" Yup. " Tommy looked up at him and gave him a wonky smile. " I was making a den. "

" Dens are cool. " The Doctor said matter of factly.

River watched silently as The Doctor and Tommy interacted. He was so much better with kids than her but then again half the time he acts like he is a big kid himself she contemplated. She having had her own childhood stolen from her was completely clueless about children and although she would never admit it to him was rather nervous about having to have one of their own.

" River! Doctoooor! " Amy's loud , Scottish tilted voice floated through the air.

" Hello mommy dear. " River replied as her mother practically galloped up to her and crushed her in a bear sized hug.

Tommy looked up at his mom with big wide eyes as she swivelled to face him , already knowing he would be in trouble for getting dirty and for destroying yet another set of clothes. He gulped and tried to hide behind The Doctor. His mom placed her hands on her hips and sighed in utter frustration."Tommy Pond bath now. " She ordered and pointed a finger at the slightly ajar , faded blue front door.

The Doctor nodded down at him as if saying you better do what your mother says or you'll probably pay the price . Tommy groaned and kicked the ground in irritation , sending a clump of dirt flying. " Not fair. They only just got here."

" Don't worry Tommy we're staying at least till tomorrow. " River assured him.

"What ?" The Doctor exclaimed in shock.

" Really. " The boy shouted with excitement and jumped up and down.

" Yes." Stated River simultaneously with a practically screamed " No!" from The Doctor.

River glared at The Doctor before returning her gaze to her brother who was awaiting a final answer with so much joy and expectation in his eyes that it almost broke her hearts. She wished she could visit him and her parents more often but now she was married to The Doctor it was hard to stay still in one moment in time which is a funny thing to say coming from a time traveller who had the whole of time and space at her fingertips. " Yes. " She reaffirmed before turning to her mother. " That is if it's all right with you and daddy dear. " She smiled.

Amy beamed broadly. " Don't be daft , of course we don't mind. We always keep the spare room tidy for the both of you anyway. " She turned to her son and once again pointed to the front door."Bath then bed. "

Tommy groaned and skulked away back into his house.

" Where is dad? " River quizzed after Tommy was finally out of sight.

"In the kitchen making a cuppa. Why? " Amy asked.

" We just need to talk to the both of you. " River said , smiling weakly.

" What about?" Amy raised an eyebrow and looked between the odd acting couple.

" We'll explain later. " River shook her golden curls as the first of the rain droplets fell on them.

Amy shook her head in confusion and for the first time realised The Doctor was quiet , almost a little too quiet and his eyes looked distant , as if he would rather be somewhere else . " Doctor it's been a while. " Amy's lips curled and she swung him into a hug but felt his muscles tense and his whole body go ridged at her touch.

The Doctor bit his lip and tried his hardest not to push Amy off him. He already felt self-conscious and Amy squeezing him like he was a tube of toothpaste really wasn't helping matters. " How long this time pond?" He grimaced and eased Amy off him gently without trying to seem rude.

"Three months. " Amy playfully slapped him on his arm.

At that moment the heavens decided to open and buckets of rain started to pour down on the three of them for that The Doctor found himself grateful for as Amy released him and started running in the direction of her house. " Well come on you two. Don't just stand there! " She yelled and beckoned them to follow her.

The Doctor looked at River with big wide , frightened eyes as if saying ' help me '. She reached forwards for his hand and squeezed it lightly before dragging him into the warmth of the ponds household.

" Rooray!" Amy shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

A loud crash and a few seconds later Rory came racing out the kitchen waving a knife around in front of him. " What… oh. " He smiled sheepishly as he laid eyes on River and The Doctor. " Hey guys."

Amy rolled her eyes and face palmed. " Is the tea ready yet? " She asked him.

" Still brewing. You guys go into the lounge I'll bring it in." Rory turned and walked back into the kitchen , hanging his head low in shame.

The Doctor shook his hair like a dog and sent droplets of water everywhere whereas River chose the more civilised approach and just simply smoothed her hair dry with her hand.

The three of them walked into the ponds lounge and flopped down on the soft inviting sofas. " So… nice weather isn't it. " The Doctor blurted out the first thing that came into his head as his nerves got the better of him.

Amy gave him a ' are you kidding me' look and shook her head. " Doctor what is this all about? " She asked but was met by silence. " Okay since he won't answer me I'll ask you. River what's going on ?" she asked River just as Rory strolled into the lounge with four cups of freshly made tea.

The Doctor clamped a hand over his mouth as the vile smell of the peppermint tea wafted up his nostrils making him want to gag. He stood up and waved his one hand around wildly as his stomach once again turned to slosh.

River could see what was happening and quickly reacted as it wouldn't do at all to give the news of the fact The Doctor was now carrying their grandchild to her parents via her husband throwing up on their lounge carpet. " Dad just remove the tea from the room." She yelled. Rory stared at her blankly. " Just do it would you! " She snapped.

Although completely bewildered Rory did as he was told and reappeared a moment later tea less." What's going on?" Rory sighed.

" They won't say. " Amy crossed her arms in annoyance.

The Doctor sat back down and curled up to River , casually smoothing down his stomach in an attempt to calm the internal riot.

" Mom , Dad. " River asserted them. " How would you like to be grandparents. "

Amy's Jaw dropped and suddenly everything made sense , the weird sort of sense that only people who knew The Doctor could understand.

Rory's face darkened slightly. " You got my daughter pregnant. " Rory pushed up his sleeves as if ready to give The Doctor a good piece of his mind.

The Doctor stammered but no sound came out.

" No stupid face. Rivers not the pregnant one. The Doctor is. " Amy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Oh Amy Pond you really are brilliant. " The Doctor found that now they knew the truth the words flowed easily from his lips.

Rory laughed loudly but when the three other faces stared at him seriously he stopped. " Oh you're serious because the last time I checked men can't get pregnant. Trust me I'm a nurse. "

" It's a long story. " The Doctor mumbled and shifted uncomfortably next to River.

" Right well I'll just set the fire then. " Rory shrugged at the insanity of the whole situation. His son in law being pregnant with his grandchild was awkward enough but it being The Doctor as well just added a whole new level of awkwardness. This was going to be a long and bizarre night .

**PLEASE REVIEW XXX **


	11. 11

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTROR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE OUT THERE WHO HAS REVEIWED/ALERTED/FAVED. YOU READERS PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE AND REALLY MAKE MY DAY!**

" So what you're saying is that you're pregnant because the TARDIS didn't want you two to be the last Timelords anymore. " Rory creased his brow in confusion as the bright , blazing fire roared behind him.

" Rory for the billionth time. Yes. " The Doctor sighed in frustration at Rory's continuous questioning.

" Ok. This is weird. " Rory stated and stared at The Doctor for a moment in contemplation.

" Tell me about it. " The Doctor mumbled and stared at the ceiling in awkwardness

" Well I think it's wonderful. Bout time Tommy had someone to play with. " Amy smiled broadly at River and The Doctor. Amy turned to Rory and slapped him on the knee playfully. " Don't you think it's wonderful Rory. " She prompted.

" Oh right yeh, wonderful. " Rory said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster.

River looked deep into The Doctors eyes and stroked his cheek gently. " Now that wasn't too bad was it sweetie. " She smiled coyly. " Perhaps I'll reward you for being such a good boy later. " She batted her eyelids and grinned as she watched her husbands pale flesh turn a mixture of red and purple.

"River not in front of your parents. " He gasped whilst flapping his hands in the adorable flustered way he always did when she embarrassed him.

" Yes parents in the room. " Rory cringed and

" Sorry Daddy dear. " River let out a laugh that filled the whole house .

The sound of tiny pattering feet down the creaking stairs stopped her laughing in it's tracks and all four adults turned to see a very cross and sleepy looking Tommy in the doorway. "You woke me up. " He crossed his arms and glared at them all.

" Sorry Tommy , we'll try to keep it down. " River bit her lip and fought off a giggle at the little boy who reminded her oh so much of her mother as a child ; wild ginger hair and a temper to match.

" I suppose you could make it up to me. If one of you told me a bedtime story. " Tommy's eyes lit up and he smiled knowing that as soon as he walked into a room he had each and every one of them wrapped around his little finger and they would cater to his every want.

" Rory your turn. " Amy gestured for him to go with Tommy.

" Why is it always my turn. " Rory groaned but rose to his feet anyway , he knew that he was arguing a battle that had already been lost.

" Because it is stupid face. " Amy rolled her eyes.

" Come on Tommy. " Rory grasped hold of the boys tiny hand in his and began to lead him away.

" I'll come to if you don't mind Daddy. " River went to get up but The Doctor clutched onto her side in a tight bear hug.

" River don't leave me. " He whispered and let his terrified eyes wonder over to Amy.

" Sweetie would you let go. I'm sure you and Amy have lots to catch up on. " She practically had to force him off her and winked before walking after her father and her brother.

Amy stared at her unusually quiet imaginary friend and shook her head before bounding over to him and plonking down beside him. She cocked her head slightly. " How do you feel about all this Doctor? " she asked.

" Well it's all a bit weird but in a good way I suppose. It makes River happy so it makes me happy to. " He shrugged.

" I didn't say how River feels about it , I said how do YOU feel about it. " Amy emphasised the word you as much as possible.

The Doctor gulped. " I've been a father before Amy. " He admitted

Amy's eyes widened and she was rendered completely speechless at The Doctor talking about his past , a extremely rare thing for him to do.

" Well obviously not quite like this. " He gestured to his still flat stomach. " But I've been a father before. Twice actually if you count Jenny. " He twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his feet. " I was never a very good father , I was closer to my granddaughter Susan , Oh pond you would of loved her.. " He faltered as he felt his chest constrict and tears start to well up in his eyes. " But their all gone now Amy. I lost them all and there are so many things that I needed to put right but I always put off doing so and then the time war came and they died and now I never can. " Taking a deep breath he continued . " I know that I want this child pond. Really I'm very happy and want nothing more to raise a child with River but I know that being a Timelord child it will face danger around every corner and I just don't think I can protect it in the way it needs to be. I just want to do what's right by this baby Amy and I'm just really confused on what that is." He spluttered as it became hard to speak through his bouts of tears.

Amy pulled The Doctor into a friendly hug and let him cry into her shoulder. " Have you told River any of this. He just shook his head and carried on sobbing into her shoulder. Amy pulled back slightly. " Then I'm not really the person that you should be telling all this am I."

River had been watching her husband slowly crumble to pieces from afar and felt her two hearts stop beating at how he spoke of his family with a cold detachment but she supposed over years of being apart from them he had to be cold ; she had to be when growing up so she knew what that was like but the fact he was pouring his soul out to Amy and not her stung. It was in that moment that she realised although she loved the man and was married to him , she knew very little of his past. I'm going to change that River thought with a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

**PLEASE DROP IN A REVIEW XXX**


	12. 12

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO'S REVEIWED/ALERTED/FAVED THIS STORY …. YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. **

The Doctor started and sat straight up in bed, wide eyed. His hearts thudded hard in his chest and the dream he had just had replayed in his head a thousand times, like a record that was stuck . " Sweetie, are you ok? " Rivers voice wafted from beside him ; her voice was still thick with sleep.

" I'm perfectly fine River!" He snapped but even he could tell that he didn't sound convincing.

" Doctor don't lie to me, just tell me. Did you have another bad dream ? " He felt River shuffle closer to him and pull her arm gently around his waist, her hand settled subconsciously onto his stomach.

" I Can't. " His voice trembled and he looked away from her in embarrassment.

" Please my love. " She pleaded, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He swallowed and felt his eyes well up as a multitude of emotions bubbled up inside of him. "Yes I had another dream. " He admitted reluctantly.

" See was that so hard. " She rewarded him by trailing more kisses down his neck. She let out a small giggle as he groaned at her touch. " Sweetie…." She exhaled, deciding that she better tread carefully as one wrong word could send him back into his shell.

" Mmmmm." He sighed in contentment and let himself relax against her.

" May I ask you … " River trailed off, unsure of whether she was treading on grounds that should stay untouched.

" Ask me what River? " He cocked his head slightly.

" What your dream was about. " She bit her lip, and waited for The Doctor to either go completely blank or come up with the vaguest answer he could think of.

He chose the latter. " Oh, this and that. " He shrugged. She huffed, let got of his waist, removed her hand from his belly and rolled over so she was facing away from him. " River have I said something to upset you? " He tried closing the space between them but she just shuffled all the way up to the edge of the double bed. " River tell me what I've done so I can put it right. "

" Well lets just say you'd probably tell Amy about your dream. " She mumbled into her pillow.

" What's that supposed to mean? " He squeaked.

" Think about it very carefully. " She uttered under her breath.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and mussed up his brown mop as he collected his thoughts together. Something to do with Amy… so something that he had done recently to upset River then. The only thing that he could think of was when he had broken down last night whilst River had been getting Tommy back to bed… oh. He gasped. " You saw didn't you. " He rested his head in hands in dismay.

" If you mean last night when you were spilling your soul out to my mother then yes. How can you do that but not even let me know what you dreamt about? " She Sobbed as angry tears ran down her face. " I'm your wife Doctor. Doesn't that count for anything?"

" Of course it does. " He blurted out, quite affronted at how River could think otherwise.

" Then why won't you tell me about your family or your dream? For a man that talks so much, you don't tell me anything. " Normally at this point The Doctor would of gotten a good slap across the face, but she controlled her anger and just gripped onto her pillow tighter with clenched fists ; not for his sake but for the baby that was growing inside him.

She felt him lean in close and nuzzle her head, pull one of her curls and breath heavily onto her neck . " River I don't tell you such things to protect you."

She twisted so she was facing him and grabbed hold of his chin. "Sweetie I'm a big girl, there's nothing that I can't handle. I just wish you'd open up a bit more to me."

" I know I should but it's easier said than done. " He said apologetically. " I'm not the man I was River. In the past I couldn't protect the ones I loved nor did I support them to the best of my ability. I want to protect you. I want to protect this child." He patted his stomach gently with a warm smile spreading across his face . " Some of the things that I've done in the past … you'd be ashamed of them if you found out what they were. " He brushed a thumb down her cheek and wiped her tears away.

" Oh my love I'd never be ashamed of you." She shook her head vigorously. " I love the good in you just as much as bad. "

He smirked slightly but his face dropped almost immediately. " River my past haunts me, even when I'm awake. Whenever I fall asleep I see every face of every person that I've ever lost and it hurts. " Her hearts broke, she'd known that The Doctors past wasn't an easy subject for him to talk about yet she had pushed and pushed him.

" I'm sorry. " She said regretfully.

" Whatever for? " He asked in confusion, his brow creasing adorably .

" I shouldn't of asked. "

" You had every right to ask… I should of told you. You're my wife and you deserve to know. "

"How about I stop asking and you tell me when you feel the time is right. " She suggested.

He nodded swiftly and sealed the deal by claiming her mouth with his and kissing her forcefully. He climbed onto her and pushed his body hard onto hers. It was only when he felt the muscles in his stomach tighten that he pulled away. He grabbed his stomach and paled dramatically, his face twisted up. " What's wrong?"

" I don't know. I just feel icky. " He waved his hands around wildly. " Oh River what if I'm sick. " He gasped in shock horror. " It all makes sense now ! I was sick before. What if this effects the baby" He started to hyperthentalate.

" Sweetie calm down. You've heard of morning sickness haven't you? " By his blank expression and his even deeper and quicker breathing that was obviously a no.

" What the hells that? " He yelled. " Am I dying. " His bottom lip trembled making her laugh out loud. " River this isn't funny!"

" No my love you're not dying. " She assured him.

" Then what's wrong with me? " He questioned franticly.

"Morning sickness is quite common for pregnant women." She explained.

" Oh." The Doctor's eyes wondered to his belly and he cringed. " Meaning.."

"I'm afraid so my love. " She squeezed his hand lightly.

He leapt off the bed and sprinted as fast as his legs could take him into the guest rooms private en suite, the nausea washing over him becoming too much for him to bare. He felt himself puke up everything that his stomach contained, leaving a foul taste in his mouth. Slender fingers gripped back his hair to stop it from falling into the bile he had just produced. " Thank you. " He croaked hoarsely.

" Are you ok now? " River asked him, attentively wiping the sick from his mouth.

" I've never felt better. In fact I'm hungry" He grinned.

"What do you feel like eating? She smiled sweetly at him.

" Fish fingers and custard ! No wait Jelly babies ! No wait bananas, lots and lots of gorgeous yellow bananas ! Oh River I can't decide. " He jumped up and down childishly.

" Why not have a mixture of all three? " She suggested jokingly.

" Don't be ridiculous River, that would be disgusting. " He pulled a revolted face but his eyes told a whole different story.

" You want all three don't you. " She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

" Yes ! Yes, so much. " He admitted. " I love you River. " He pulled the fantastic woman into his arms.

" I love you too. " She laughed happily into his chest.

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO LEAVE A REVEIW**

**HAVE YOU ENJOYED THIS FICLET? IF YES THEN YOU MIGHT LIKE MY OTHER FICLETS AS WELL**


	13. 13

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN AGES AS I WASN'T SURE WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS STORY. I'VE SEEN LOADS OF FANFICS OUT THERE WITH MADAME KAVARION AS THE BADDY AND I EVEN HAVE A FANFIC WITH HER AS THE BADDY ON THE GO, AND I'M ALSO USING THE MASTER IN THAT FICLET AS WELL, AND I REALLY NEEDED A BADDY FOR THIS FIC BUT I JUST GOT STUMPED. I'VE DECIDED TO CREATE MY OWN BADDY OR BADDIES AS YOU'LL SEE LATER IN THE FICLET. ANYWAY THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVEIWED/ALERTED/FAVED THIS STORY… YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**

After all the ponds had eaten their morning breakfast and Tommy had trundled off rather reluctantly to school, Rory had practically demanded to examine The Doctor and the life that was growing within him ; who knew that Rory could be so commanding. So The Doctor had very tentatively agreed to let Rory check him over in the TARDIS medical bay, but he was regretting it already.

" Oi that's cold!" The Doctor shrieked as Rory placed the blue gel onto his exposed stomach. He wiggled awkwardly, not even being able to look into Rory's eyes without feeling embarrassed.

" Sorry. " Rory apologised with a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He picked up the scanner and pressed it lightly to The Doctors skin. He slided it to where a woman's womb would have been, unsure what he was looking for. This was both weird and fascinating at the same time ; part of the reason he'd become a nurse was to learn new medical knowledge, and this was a totally new unheard of thing for humans but then again The Doctor was anything but human. Blackness, blackness and more blackness. " I Can't find anything. Are you sure that you're actually… " Rory's eyes widened as on the screen a small white dot appeared, nothing but a spec but it was there all right. " Your baby I believe. " Rory stammered in disbelief.

The Doctor felt a red hot flush making it's way up his neck and spreading across his cheeks. He shook his head, half of him was screaming for him to look up at his and Rivers child but the other part of him just wanted to ignore it. " Sweetie it's ok. " River knelt by his side and smiled at him encouragingly.

" River I don't know if I can. " The Doctor gulped and looked at her with huge terrified eyes. That was until the most beautiful sound met his ears, it was like a melody of two fast beats, a chorus of life and serenity. It warmed his hearts to the core and he couldn't help but let a huge grin plaster his face. He gradually lifted his head, eyes welling up with emotion as he set sight on the small little blob of life that was internally woven in his stomach. " Oh River it's beautiful! " He exhaled in delight.

" Why doesn't it have two hearts? " Rory asked in confusion.

" The baby's second heart won't grow till they've regenerated." The Doctor rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

" In that case I'd say you have a healthy baby but we'll have to keep an eye on things as they progress. We don't know what effect the mixture of human, human plus and Timelord DNA will have on foetus." Rory clarified. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

" Our child Doctor." River giggled.

" Our impossible child. " He agreed and intertwined his fingers with hers.

" Our grandchild. " Amy squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. Rory just looked on in shock, not quite believing he was seeing what was on the screen. " OI stupid face, be happy. That's our grandchild." She poked Rory playfully. " You're gonna be a granddad. " She sang in a sing song voice at the top of her lungs.

Rory smiled dopily and started to tear up. " Nope I'm not going to cry. " he blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes. " Granddad… it makes me feel so old. " He snorted.

The Doctor frowned ; he felt strange. Every hair on his body felt like it was standing on end, his head suddenly felt like a dead weight on his neck, he could see everyone around him chatting and laughing but all he could hear was a deadly silence, not even the sound of his and River's child's heartbeat reverberated against his eardrums. He glanced down to his hand that was still embracing River's but he couldn't feel her, he couldn't feel anything, he was numb all over. Why couldn't he feel her? He started to panic and could tell his breathing was becoming erratic by the way his chest was rising and falling. Amy, Rory and Rivers eyes were all fixed on him and soon his panic spread through them like wildfire. They were yelling at him, touching him all over, trying to make him talk to them but still the awful silence persisted. He tried to speak but his lips were glued shut, he was powerless to whatever was happening to him. A shudder ran up his spine and his body jerked backwards, he flopped back onto the cold metallic bed and although he was lying down he had the uncanny feeling of tripping and falling… falling so far.

But that feeling was soon replaced by a floating motion, as if he was flying, soaring above the clouds, through the stars and the galaxies, flitting in and out of reality. Then all at once everything stopped, there was nothingness. Then there was light and the child that wasn't a child, pale and petite with huge black holes for eyes, she wore a long, white dress covered in thick layers of crimson blood. Her flesh was a deathly grey, covered in millions of scars and her face was contorted in rage and disgust. " Are you hurt?" He asked her sympathetically, finally finding his voice. He reached out his hand to her but pulled back immediately as she looked directly at him, her look seemed to slice through him like ice.

The girl cocked her head as though considering how to answer his question. " No. " She spoke boldly and took a confident step towards him so she was only a inch away from his face.

" Who are you? " He choked.

" How can you not know who we are when you are our creator. " She hissed mockingly.

" I have no idea what you're on about." he squeaked.

" You'll find out soon but first we need the child." She pointed downwards to his waist.

He let his eyes wonder to where she was pointing. " What!" He yelped, his eyes bulged at his suddenly massive belly that extended out so much it looked like he had swallowed an entire planet. " Who are you?" He yelled.

" We are the immolated. We used to be what you are now. " She whispered so close to his ear that he recoiled from her and fell flat on his back.

The girl let out a gleeful laugh and pulled out a blood stained knife ; a knife that looked as if it had claimed many victims. He tried to pull away but by the time the girl had plunged the blade into his stomach it was too late. He screamed in agony as she cut deeper and deeper, his blood splurged onto the ground and he flailed helplessly in pain. A sick smile spread across the girls face and she plunged her hand into the incision she had made. After a few minutes she pulled something out of him, something tiny, almost lifeless, see-through … his hearts sped up as he realised it was his and Rivers child. The girl held the baby to her chest and kissed it delicately on the head and as if by magic the baby took it's first breath of air.

" Doctor! " River's voice yelled from nowhere.

He felt himself being dragged away from the girl and his baby and a sense of deja vu hit him like a ton of bricks. The smell of hot custard and freshly cooked fish fingers floated up his nostrils and his previous surroundings were replaced by the ponds kitchen.

" Here do you still want jelly babies or what? " A highly annoyed River threw a little paper bag filled to the brim with jelly babies at him.

" Erm ye." He mumbled and took a red jelly baby out the bag, dipped it into the custard and placed it on top of a fish finger before popping it into his mouth. He'd been here before … this was only a hour before Rory had been checking him out in the TARDIS medical bay, any minute now Amy would bound in and say. " You've got to be kidding me, you still eat fish custard. " Ok this was weird… Then Tommy would come in and whine. " But I dun want to go to school today."

He sighed heavily grabbed his jelly babies, fish fingers and custard, and stalked off to somewhere where he could collect his thoughts. Something was going on, something unexplainable, something scary and something that would effect his and River's child and he was terrified.

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU TOOK A COUPLE OF MINUTES OF YOUR TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS FIC?IF YES THEN WHY NOT CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER FICLETS. **


	14. 14

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ANYONE WHO HAS SHOWN SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY, AND I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE AS I'M IN MY LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL AND I HAVE HARDLY ANY FREE TIME TO WRITE NOW. HOPEFULLY WITH SPRING BREAK COMING UP I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MUCH MORE REGULARLY. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. **

The Doctor found himself aimlessly wandering the TARDIS corridors ; his brain working a mile a minute to figure out what was going on, but be it either his current condition or just over nine hundred years of memories cluttering up his thinking space, he found it impossible to hold onto a single thought for more than a second. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up.

" Sweetie." He flinched at Rivers voice, he didn't want to see him so worked up, she'd only worry more about him than she already did.

River placed her hand on her husbands shoulder gently. " do you want to talk about it?"

Her voice smoothed over him like melted butter. He sighed deeply. " I don't know where to begin."

" well the beginning would be a good starting place, don't you think." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, but he could pick out the concern in it as well.

He turned to face her, his eyes darkened and his lips formed a thin line. " I had a vision. " He stated.

Usually River would of laughed at that sentence if it wasn't for the look of seriousness splayed on his face. " What about?" She queried, brushing part of his hair out of his face so she could look directly into his deep, expressive eyes.

" Our child River." His voice cracked and he drew closer to River, basking in her warmth. " I was so scared." He whispered into her ear and hugged her tighter.

" Tell me about it, it might make you feel better." River rubbed his arm tenderly.

The Doctor shook his head and scrunched his eyes shut. " I don't think I can even describe it with words. " His eyes opened again and River could practically see a light bulb going off in The Doctors mind. " I can show you though, that is if you want." The Doctor eyed River warily, unsure.

River nodded. " We've exchanged things telepathically before Doctor, it'll be fine."

" I'm not sure River, the vision was pretty… " He searched for a word that would describe his vision most accurately. " Intense." He finished lamely.

" Look Sweetie whatever it was, don't you think it'll be better if you have someone to share it with." She nuzzled his nose slightly, leaning closer to his skin, the closer she got the clearer the image he gave her would be.

The Doctor and River had always had a close telepathic link, ever since they laid eyes on each other, her as a tiny vunerable baby, and him as the funny man with huge hair, and funny dress sense. Over time they had developed an even closer bond, but there was still some dark stretches of his mind he had built walls around that were kept out of her reach and lately that link had seemed to have drifted, he seemed more closed off, she hoped that this time he'd let her in.

The Doctor to her surprise however was glad for skin to skin contact, and leaned even closer to her so his forehead was literally inches from hers. " River are you sure, no going back once you've seen it." He breathed heavily, trying to hold the still crystal clear memory back so he could give River the choice, he didn't want to burden her .

River smiled, she had dealt with a lot of emotional pain in her life and she had learnt to live with it, but when he was in pain it was an entirely different matter. " Do you even have to ask." She hushed, bringing her hands up, she curled them delicately in his hair.

" River. " He tensed as he felt their skin finally fully touch. " I can't." He whimpered.

" Then don't my love. " She encouraged him.

He relaxed against her, and unable to hold it back any longer, he poured every detail of his vision into her mind, hoping that neither of them would regret it.

She let out a small gasp and nearly doubled over in agony ; not physical but mental affliction. Every small detail bled through, about what The Doctor had seen and felt. There was one constant though … fear. She felt herself pulling away and almost tipping backwards dangerously close to the floor but The Doctor grabbed her before that could happen and dragged her to his chest.

" You ok?" He asked.

She nodded into his chest, tears already spilling from her eyes and dampening his shirt. " What the hell was that? It felt real. "

The Doctor frowned, " You know lately River, I'm beginning to question what's real and what's not."

" I know what you mean. " She agreed. " It's like everything seems normal but there's something out of place, something off."

" How long have you been feeling like this?" The Doctor queried, peering down at his wife who was now hiding in his chest.

River bit her lip, having to think deep and hard for a long while. " Well since.."

" Since when River." He shouted in a low, gravely, no nonsense voice.

" I suppose since the TARDIS knocked us out, all those weeks ago." River said decisively.

" Oh River. You should of told me." He exhaled.

River shrugged, " It was so tiny to begin with I hardly noticed it, I'd forget things, feel more distant from you, and when I closed my eyes I … would just stop."

The Doctor reached inside his tweed jacket and plucked his sonic screwdriver from the lining, he started to scan River. The screwdriver bleeped twice and he read whatever results it was showing franticly. He paled dramatically, the hand holding the screwdriver shook. He swallowed deeply.

" Sweetie what's…" River was interrupted by The Doctor placing a cool finger on her lips.

He began to scan himself and if possible turned even whiter. " Not again." He hung his head low and tried to hold back a sob. He looked up at River and cupped her cheek ; this was history repeating itself all over again." I am so, so sorry River." He muttered under his breath and took a huge step away from her.

" Doctor you're scaring me." Her voice quavered as she took in her husbands grave expression.

" I'll find you." He affirmed, River was unsure what he actually meant but she was comforted slightly by his words all the same. " I always do." He whispered as he pointed his sonic directly at her.

As soon as he had clicked the button on the screwdriver he knew life was about to get a lot harder.

He tried to suppress a scream as his atoms were slowly ripped apart, the last thing he saw was River dissolve into a white messy gloop on the TARDIS floor.

And the only question he could ask was ' why?'.

**OOOH THAT ENDING COULD OF GONE IN SO MANY DIRECTIONS BUT JUT LIKE ALL MY STORY PLOTS, IT CAME OUT OF THE BLUE. **

**IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR, WHY NOT SEND IN A REVIEW. **

**LIKE THIS FIC? IF YES THEN WHY NOT CHECK OUT MY OTHERS. **


	15. 15

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO'S REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVED… YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. TO ANYONE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOCTOR, YOU'LL FIND OUT IF YOU READ ON.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened his weary eyes, his brain was a cavern of curiosity and questions. For one, where was he? Secondly, where was River? It looked as if he had ended up in some sort of hospital but not the sort that stunk of bleach and was pristinely white. It was dirty and everything looked as if it was rusting away. He was lying on a tiny cot and everything felt damp. He tilted his head and sniffed deeply, causing him to cough and splutter from the intense smell of the dead, and the dying. Wherever he was, it couldn't be good. Though beyond the stench of death, The Doctor could sense something vaguely familiar. He stuck out his tongue and tasted the air experimentally, his eyes widened in realisation of where he was. He licked his dry, cracked lips, " Cloisters, libraries, vellum and a dash of exitonic circuitry." He exhaled. " This is Gallifrey. The very heart of it, if I'm not mistaken."<p>

This was wrong, so very wrong. Gallifrey was gone. The planet had been time locked along with the rest of his people. He had to find River and they had to leave, if they stayed who knows what could happen. He had to find their child, that is if their child even existed. The Doctor wasn't sure of what was reality and what was a lie. For all he knew this could also be a dream, a lie fed into his mind, piled on top of a thousand others.

He attempted to get up but a sharp pain running up his abdomen stopped him in his tracks. He gasped in pain and toppled back onto the cot. He slowly let his eyes rest on his stomach, his shirt was stained with his orange tinted blood and torn as though a blade had sliced through it. A flash back of the vision of the girl entered his mind. Had that been real? He tugged at his shirt and pulled it up to reveal a long circular scar upon his flesh. He poked it in with peaking inquisitiveness ." Ouch." He squeaked. It wasn't fatal he decided, just extremely painful. His fast healing DNA was already causing it to scab over and he wouldn't be surprised if it was completely healed in a couple of hours. With that in mind he carefully pushed himself to his feet, wincing as the skin around the scar tightened in protest. He shrugged the pain off and swallowed deeply as he took a step forward. " Got to find River." He grunted.

" I'm afraid that is completely out of the question. " A figure moved towards him from out of the dark, simultaneously a beam of moonlight flooded over the figure, revealing the person The Doctor had been most dreading to bump into. The man had beady grey eyes that carried knowledge so great and powerful that it made even The Doctor tremble beneath his gaze. His skin was aged and leathery, every wrinkle told a story of another uphill battle the man had fought, some he had won, and some he had lost. He wore a thick red cloak made out of the universes finest materials, golden Gallifreyan writing was sewn onto a crimson coloured background and the cloak flowed out behind the man..

" Rassilon. " The Doctor whispered as he bowed his head, not wanting to look him directly in the eyes.

" Hello Doctor. We meet for a final time." Rassilon chuckled menacingly.

The Doctors head snapped up. " What are you talking about? Final time?"

" This, child of Gallifrey. Will be the last battle you'll ever fight. And it will be glorious. " Rassilon raised his hands in glee.

" And River?" The Doctor questioned worriedly. " What's happened to her? ", He fixed a glare onto Rassilon. " I swear, if anything's happened to her…"

Rassilon held a hand up, ushering The Doctor into silence. " Your wife is safe and she'll stay that way if you cooperate. "

The Doctor nodded. " I'll do anything to assure her safety." Sighing, he knew that as soon as that sentence had slipped from his mouth that he was now like putty within Rassilons hands.

" Good decision. Keep up this cooperation and your wife will be the first in line for our plan. She is a fine specimen. She is something new, this planet needs something new. " Rassilon proclaimed happily.

An involuntary shiver made it's way up The Doctors spine as his mind raced with ideas of how River fitted into Rassilons little 'plan'. " What do you mean first in line?" he asked.

Rassilon surveyed The Doctor as though choosing whether to tell him or not. " I might as well tell you. You're going to be dead soon, so it's not as if you can stop me. " He smiled coldly.

" I can try." The Doctor mumbled under his breath.

" I'm sorry, did I hear something?" Rassilon asked, his eyes piercing The Doctors very soul.

The Doctor shook his head. " Nope."

" Good, now I can continue. " Rassilon paused momentarily." Look around Doctor. The whole of this society is crumbling, it's people dying, on the very edge of destruction. We've lost everything Doctor, we can't even call ourselves Timelords anymore because the species has devolved into the shadows. "

The Doctor surveyed his surroundings with saddened eyes. " The Immolated." He stated.

" Yes Doctor, we are now known as The Immolated." Rassilon shouted madly, specs of spit flying from his mouth. "But what if we built a new society on top of the old? Lets call it Gallifrey point two. A fresh start. Can you imagine it? A fresh batch of Timelords can be loomed from your wife and your child will rule, right alongside myself. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Don't you want your child to know of their origins. To live on the planet that their father grew up on. They'll be able to run through the red grass and look up at a sky so beautiful that it almost blinds them with it's perfection."

The Doctor choked as a lump started to swell in his throat, blocking his ability to breath, tears started falling freely. Of course he wanted that for his and Rivers child but it was quite impossible. Rassilon had vision, he'd give him that but it just wouldn't work. " No." His voice quavered with uncertainty." It would have to cost something, nothings ever that simple."

" Oh but Doctor, you're quite right. Yes there is a cost, but it's only a simple sacrifice. Your sacrifice to be specific." He pointed a finger at The Doctor. " The society will be built upon your blood Doctor. Both the Daleks and you will be eradicated from the whole of time and space and Gallifrey will be at peace once more and it's all thanks to the child."

" No you have to stop this Rassilon! This is wrong! What technology could do that? " The Doctor yelled.

" I think not Doctor." Rassilon replied smugly as he signalled for two guards to come and take The Doctor away.

" Please just stop this before it's too late." The Doctor shouted as he was dragged away forcibly by two brutish guards.

* * *

><p><strong>SO BASICALLY THE DOCTOR WAS A GANGER AND SO WAS RIVER. TALKING OF RIVER, WE'LL BE GETTING BACK TO HER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT HOW THE TIME LOCK IS BROKEN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. <strong>

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR ANY FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY. XXX **


	16. 16

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC. **

**A/N: HELLO, REMEMBER ME? NO? WELL I'M NOT SURPRISED SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FOREVER. DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS, I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY GCSE EXAMS.**

* * *

><p>The people of Gallifrey had been called to a meeting, tension hung high in the air, a shared knowledge about what the man they were about to see had done to them clung tightly to their shared mind. The people had long ago given up hope of ever seeing the light of freedom, they had resigned themselves to slink into the darkness of the shadows. They had lost everything, their beautiful paradise was now a masquerade of corpses and debris, their titles had been ripped away from them leaving them with the pitiful name ' the immolated'. Up until a few months ago they had lost all hope of reviving their civilisation, but then the soothsayer had screamed out for all to hear about a child, a child of the man who had sent Gallifrey to it's death, a child that would bring back Gallifrey to it's original glory.<p>

Gallifreys people had never seen a child, they were in a way legends of their own. It had been a long, long time since a child had even set foot upon Gallifreys soil, even before the war children had become a dying breed because looming had been seen as the way forward, to perfect stock. It made them sound like such animals but then again perhaps they were. Of course there was Etryona, one of the last to be loomed and the youngest of the immolated but despite her youthful appearance she is over seven hundred years old, she had been chosen to collect the child and apparently she had been successful otherwise a meeting wouldn't have been called.

A bubble of voices turned into ape like screams as a mixture of excitement and fear spread through the bobbing sea of torn and ripped red, silk cloaks. The crowd roared and began chanting, a horrible rhymatic chant that pulsed like a racing heart beat. " Bring him out. Bring him out. Bring him out."

" Quiet!" An enraged Rassilon stalked into the room, like a lion hunting for it's next meal, a challenge carried within his eyes.

Silence fell upon the awaiting crowd, no one was brave enough to challenge their leader.

Rassilon smiled smugly to himself, glad to see that he still had total control over his people. Snapping his fingers two guards came in carrying the defeated man dressed in a crumpled tweed jacket. " This is The Doctor! The man who locked you within hell! Who chose the universe over our people!" The crowd hissed in response, some looked terrified, others infuriated and then there were the odd few that looked unimpressed with the idiotic looking man the guards were carrying. Rassilon held up a hand to calm his audience. " Do not fear him! He is powerless against us! And more importantly will be the reason that Gallifrey rises."

" Gallifrey rises!" A thousand voices echoed around the makeshift council room.

The man that had been proclaimed as The Doctor watched the crowd through weary green eyes, his shoulders were slumped as if he had the whole universe resting on his shoulders, he truly didn't match the legends. The oncoming storm, the man who could turn an army around with a snap of his fingers, a man that left death and destruction in his wake. This man looked as fragile as glass, his face crumpled and the threat that at any moment he was going to break into a thousand shards.

Rassilon nodded in approval and waved in two more guards holding the enigmatic, curly haired woman that was now screaming at the top of her lungs in an attempt to escape the guards grips. " This is The Doctors wife! " A mixture of responses were muttered in low raspy breaths, there were no scriptures about The Doctor having a wife for it was he who had been foretold to have been carrying a child not a woman. " She is something new! We shall loom many from her!" Gasps of shock and wonder spread around the room like wild fire. The woman glanced at her husband with stony grey eyes, a sorrowful message twirling within them. " She is named River Song!" The crowd explored the strange name on the tips of their tongues in a mass of secretive whispers. "Tonight we will sacrifice him or rather his child will!" Rassilon exclaimed, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

" Oh yeh, how is a child supposed to kill a grown man?" A man called out in annoyance.

Rassilon surveyed the crowd to pick out the one who dared to speak out of terms, who had dared to challenge him so. Ahh ha he thought as his eyes fell upon a old weathered man with skin that resembled leather and black scraggly hair that dangled limply upon the mans head. " How dare you!" He spat out, pointing his silver gauntlet at the man he shot a ray at him. The man was no more. " Does anyone else have anything to say?" He grinded his teeth, seething in anger. He was met with satisfying silence.

" Good." He appraised. " Bring in the child!" Rassilon called. Etryona walked in, casting a glare at The Doctor. She was cradling a tiny bundle within her arms, wrapped within a golden cloth of purity. She handed the baby over to Rassilon, the baby immediately started to wail and writhe in the arms of what she sensed to be pure evil. " She is a girl!" He yelled.

A chorus of " A girl." Followed.

Both The Doctors and River Songs eyes were welling with tears but neither seemed prepared to shed a single one in front of the judgmental people.

Rassilon turned to look the Doctor up and down and took a daunting step towards him.

" Rassilon, please stop this. " The Doctor pleaded.

Rassilon laughed, a maddened, crazed laugh. " I think not Doctor." Turning to face the crowd again he spoke. " As is protocol the father of the child gets to name the child. So Doctor what shall it be?" He sneered at The Doctor teasingly.

The Doctor thought for a moment, a frown pressed within his features. A face swam into his thoughts, the face of the young girl he had seen on their wedding night, the face that had seemingly haunted him ever since. He looked over to River, asking if it was ok to place a name on their child without her having a say as to what it was. River nodded in understanding, a gesture to show him he had her permission." Ashley." The Doctor spoke decisively. " It means vision."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG GUYS SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ALL THERE IT'S JUST I REALLY WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UPDATED TODAY. I KNOW I HAVEN'T EXPLAINED HOW THE TIMELOCKS BEEN BROKEN BUT ALL SHALL COME CLEAR SOON ENOUGH. <strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW XXX**


	17. 17

**DISCLAIMER : DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: YIKES, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALERTED/FAVED/REVIEWED. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS INSTALMENT OF THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched in horror as his wailing daughter was placed within a small metal harness. He was powerless to stop them so all he could do was stare on as his daughter was attached to all sorts of wires that twisted into her skin, causing tiny drops of blood to spurt from her newly formed veins. He swallowed and looked up to see his wife in tears, thus causing tears to form within his eyes also.<p>

He had known from the very start that something like this was going to happen, and yet like the bumbling idiot he was he had just let the situation carry on. Now his daughter was screaming in agony, at that moment he wished that he couldn't understand baby. Hearing his daughter yelling for help, help that she would never get. It hurt. Why was it that whenever his life got good, whenever he was finally happy, that it would all be ripped out from under him? What caused the universe to hate him so?

A chorus of cheers arose as Rassilon came to the stand once more. " We will now watch as the child grows into a fine young Timelord. She will then take her rightful place in our society and bring Gallifrey to victory!" He yelled causing an uproar of excitement. His followers clung to his every word as though he had brainwashed them, though it was probably more due to the fact that they were terrified of their almighty leader lording over them all.

" Rassilon, why her?" The Doctor pleaded.

" Why use any child Doctor?" Rassilon said, a snide grin spreading across his face.

The Doctor felt his hearts jump into his throat. " As a weapon." The Doctor whimpered remembering how River had been taken from him as a baby for the use of just that. A weapon. Now it was happening again, this time however it was his own flesh an blood.

"Yes." Rassilons grin widened even further. " A weapon that will end the war, a weapon that will wipe every stinking Dalek out, a weapon that will soon bring you to your death Doctor." Rassilons chest was rising and falling, as he seethed in anger.

The Doctor shook his head. " Rassilon I had no choice when I did what I did, but you do have a choice, you can stop this. I'll help you and our people. I'll find another solution, there has to be another way. " He knew that whatever their plan was that it was going to be devastating, to all parties involved. He had to find a way to stop them before it was too late.

" You and I Doctor both know that there are no other options. " Rassilon spat back. " See how this man pities us. We do not need your pity Doctor."

A mind numbing joint cry of " We do not need your pity." rang out.

River, who had been silent for quite a while now finally found her voice. " The Doctor isn't pitying you, he's trying to save you, he's trying to save you from yourselves!" She sobbed. " She's our daughter, please don't harm her. "

" Harm her, dear woman. " Rassilon looked puzzled. " Why would I harm something as precious as your daughter? "

Rivers mouth wobbled ,and she bit her lip. " Then what are you going to do with her?"More tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Watch and see." Rassilon proclaimed gleefully. " Turn on the machine." He ordered.

Two more guards walked over to the machine and began fiddling with it, until suddenly a spark flew from it and the metal contraption choked into life.

The tiny wiggling baby was lost in a bright light that seemed to fill the whole room. The Doctor shielded his eyes and tried to focus on his daughter alone. His eyes widened … she was growing. His daughters dark shadowed form was growing from a small bundle to an incredibly tall and slender one. As the light faded hi breath caught in his throat. His daughter was now an incredibly beautiful young woman. However he didn't find that all too worrying, there was a long stretched scientific explanation for that. What was worrying however was the fact that he knows the woman. This was the woman he'd met in his wedding reception, she had been alone, scared and seemingly tortured by unknown horrors. Little did he know back then that he'd just met his daughter.

" Oh Ashley." He whispered, sorrow filling his two hearts to the brim.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW XXX<strong>

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **


	18. 18

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE HUMUNGOUS WAIT. I JUST SORT OF LOST MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY. A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVED/ALERTED/REVIEWED.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't scream, didn't yell, didn't let his pain escape into the open. His daughter was staring at him, studying him, soaking in every detail about him. Her deep green eyes flickered across his body curiously. She looked so broken and completely terrified, and it was all his fault. He closed his eyes suppressing the whimper that was tickling at the back of his throat as she twisted his leg again , tightening her grip on his already crushed limb.<p>

Laughter throbbed against his eardrums, forming an impenetrable bubble around him, mocking him, teasing him, escalating his pain. He tried not to think of the awful things that his people could be doing to River. It sickened him to his very stomach to think about letting down both his wife and his daughter. However all he could see was her face, tears riding down her cheeks, her hopes dashed to cinders. He knew that even though Ashley hadn't come to be in conventional terms that River had been looking forward to being a mother, and giving their child the childhood that she herself had missed out on. Now that hope had been taken away from her and she was being forced to watch as their daughter was wrenching at his limbs, crushing his bones into a pulp beneath his skin.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a dragging sensation, a slow, dull feeling of being dragged along the ground to the unknown. His head pounded as he tried to fight away his ever growing agony. All the time he had to tell himself it wasn't Ashley's fault. Ashley was just a young girl caught in the cross fire. Her innocence had been purged from her first breath. Her mind manipulated into thinking that he was the enemy. She rather ironically reminded him of her mother. She too had been brainwashed into thinking that he was the enemy. He closed his eyes and seethed through his teeth as Ashley threw him onto something cold and hard. He knew that there was no way of stopping this. He was outnumbered by his people. His people were the same as he had left them ; bitter and angry, seeking revenge. Ashley was there way of giving him his comeuppance. He bit down hard on his tongue, so hard that blood started to swill in his mouth. He felt metal restraints tugging against his wrists and ankles, digging into the flesh beneath his clothes. Where was he? What was he lying on? Groaning he tried to lift his head but found that that particular movement was almost impossible.

Ashley twisted her head slightly as though considering what to do next. The chorus of yells telling her to finish the deed were seemingly all she needed to spur her on. He saw her reach for something and for one moment he wondered if she was reconsidering. However that thought soon disappeared as she brought up a knife. It wasn't like any knife he had seen before. It had three blades jutting out at sharp, awkward angles and was scrawled with old high Gallifreyan. His vision was blurring over but he just about managed to make out what it said.

' Sacrifice, death, life. '

If his situation hadn't been quite so sombre he would have laughed at the latter. Knifes don't bring life, they end it, painfully, slowly. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to his bestowed fate. He hoped at least that his people would find some sort of peace in his departure. He immediately felt the knife plunging into him but instead of pain soaring through his body a strange sort of fuzzy feeling encompassed him. It flowed through him like a flood of warmth, welcoming him, closing in on him. Tiny impulses trickled beneath his skin, buzzing with an energetic excitement. He wasn't certain of what was happening to him. Could this be death? He wasn't entirely sure. He hadn't actually experienced death before. He'd been on the very brink of death between regenerations but he'd never fallen into it's tight grasp before. He can feel every inch of him coiling into a tight ball, his muscles tensing into tightly clumped knots. He can't see, hear, move. Everything just stopped.

Time passed at a momentously slow pace and he found himself getting increasingly frustrated. He was trapped in a place that wasn't quite death but was definatly not life either. Perhaps this is what his people planned all along, for this was a punishment far worse than death. Death would have been an easy escape for him, a merciful gesture. For a timelord there was never any mercy shown, it was a given. He supposed that was yet another thing that could be added to horrors of the curse that effected every Timelord in existence.

The Timelord curse works on many levels; it inflicts sorrow into the hearts it is drilled into, destroys those within ten feet of it, turns love into dust, and beauty into death. A Timelord is cursed with the knowledge of all of time and space. They walk through eternity, on shards of broken promises and lies. They can feel every new star being born, and every death that follows. This therefore gives them immense power and they begin to think of themselves as Gods. But what happens to Gods who have no followers? The answer is that they go insane. Now there are no Timelords, just the immolated. The almighty Gods had fallen and ironically the man that had pushed them over the edge was saving them.

As time dripped around The Doctor he finally realised what it truly meant to be a Timelord.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW X<strong>

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE X**


	19. 19

**DISCLAIMER : Doctor who belongs to the BBC**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved. Sorry about my updates being all out of whack, but it's just been a bit of a struggle to post lately. I hope you understand. This chapter should be drawing the strings together for this story. Only a few more chapters left now. **

* * *

><p>The Doctors mind had floated through the matrix like sandpaper scraping against wood for such a horrific length of time but now something was changing …<p>

The Doctor was waking … at least that's what he felt was happening. It had been such a long time since he had had eyelids to open, and such a very long time since he had bestowed the description of awake. Yet he had been awake for what felt like eternity, though perhaps conscious was a better description word. Awake was a word filled with so much life and energy, and what he had been, whatever it was, he'd been the opposite of those two things.

He had watched as time had washed over him like poison and he had waited for so long for the moment he could finally set his gaze upon the universe again, and most importantly he had waited for the moment that he could once again see the most beautiful woman in existence ; His wife, River Song.

Oh how he missed her, how he yearned for her tender kisses, her flirtatious comments, her sparkling eyes that showed so little and yet so much at the same time.

For every beat of his hearts he had felt a little bit of him die because for every beat it was another moment that he had been separated from her.

The funny thing was that for a Timelord in all his hundreds of years he hadn't for moment stopped for long enough to think because he simply hadn't had the time, and then he had been trapped and placed in a place so dark he couldn't remember what light was, and he now had so little time, he was thinking.

It had definatly made him think ; he had thought of what he had become, of what he once had been, of the monster he was becoming. He saw his childhood swarming in front of him, a faded image of long ago, and that's when he realised …

He had always been heading for this, since day one, since his beginning. His life had always been destructive and it was it only now that he could take a proper good look at himself that he could see it. How had he not seen it before? Each companion death, each planet destroyed, each disaster created … it was all him. His daughter had been doomed to her fate because of his previous foolish actions.

A strange sound hit his eardrums, soft, mewling, pained.

"Shhh my love. It'll be over before you know it. " River's voice jolted through him like a thunderbolt of hope. He forced his eyes open and whimpered pitifully as a stream of bright, white light flickered across the surface of his eyelids.

" River?" He questioned the hazy figure above him.

" Hello Sweetie. " The greeting was pleasantly warm and he could feel her golden ringlets tickling against his skin. He could feel! The sensation was weird, but a good weird, the sort of weird that you just can't get enough of.

He felt like every one of his nerve endings was ablaze with fire as warm lips kissed him, " You are quite impossible Song." He murmured into her hair.

" Aren't I just. " She laughed humorously from above him.

Shifting his eyes from her he glanced around to see where they were. He knew that they weren't on Gallifrey any more just by smelling the thick oily air. It took him a few moments for it to click in his mind but when it did he sat bolt upright in shock, and just simply stared at his hands.

He had been here once before … a long time ago … with the Ponds.

He raised his head again and gazed into River's eyes, " Am I?" He couldn't bare to finish the sentence but just from the knowing expression on his face he immediately knew the truth. He was flesh … a ganger. It wasn't the first time he had woken up to being a ganger but it was still a bit of a shock and this time he knew it was permanent.

" I'm afraid so. Your original body was …" River was trembling and it seemed that she couldn't find the words for what she wanted to say.

He placed a finger on her lips and just simply shook his head, " Don't. Just don't. " He told her firmly. He could only imagine what his wife had been through, and how hard it had been on her, and he most certainly didn't want her to relive it all.

His wife took a deep breath and a ran a hand down his cheek as though she was checking that he was really there, " I took a part of your DNA. Built you up from scratch. You're as perfect as I remember you. " She leant her head against his.

" So dear, I gathered you missed me. " He grinned from ear to ear cheekily.

" What great observation skills you have sweetie. " River replied in her usual dry, sarcastic tone.

" I've been away a while … so tell me …" He swallowed down hard, " What happened, after I was gone?" The question came out as nothing more than a squeak as fear poured into his words.

" Gallifrey started again, and my love, it is fantastic. " Her eyes gleamed with joy and her lips pulled upwards into a huge smile.

" What of Rassilon? " The Doctor asked, his chest tightening with anger at the mere sound of the mans name.

River sighed, " Dead. " She let the word drop into the air like a bomb. " He didn't fully understand the power behind the knife. That knife can quite easily send a person into hell but for every sacrifice another one needs to be made. " River explained to him.

The Doctor nodded his head in understanding, " I have to say he did have a magnificent vision. Sometimes that's all it takes though … one man with a vision of his ideal world and the whole universe implodes. " He blew out his cheeks and swung his arms above his head. Frowning he asked, " River can I ask you … where's Ashley?" His pulse quickened as he took in Rivers broken expression.

" She stole an old TARDIS and fled. " River's lips quivered, " She reminded me so much of you in that moment you know. " A single tear drop leapt from River's eye.

The Doctor caught it in one sweeping movement and closed his eyes, " My children are always far too much like me. " He muttered truthfully.

" She's out there still. I can feel it. I know it. She's so lost Doctor … and so young. " River told him in a voice filled with raw emotion.

" I remember another little girl that was so young and so lost, Song, and do you know where that girl is now?" He raised his eyebrows.

" Where?" She asked him.

He cupped her chin, "I'm looking at her. "

* * *

><p><strong>I love receiving reviews but I love giving them as well. So I tell you what I'll trade one review for a review. How does that sound? Or perhaps you just want to leave a review because you're just a generally nice person but either way, please leave a review. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside.<strong>

**Also, at the moment I'm taking requests to write fan fictions. So if you have a certain thing that you want to see written up just tell me and I'll write it and dedicate it to you. B)**

**Like my writing style? There's plenty more where this came from on my profile page.**


	20. 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: I still haven't got my internet at home back so updates will be slow. A Huge thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed, and to those who have added this story onto their favourites and/or alerts.**

* * *

><p>The grinding sensation of a thousand Timelord consciousness's sawing their ways into his mind was the first thing to hit him as he and River transported themselves to Gallifrey.<p>

Clicking his neck and back, and struggling to his feet he let out a low pitiful groan, " Vortex manipulator. Terrible way to travel." He mumbled under his breath as he tried to get his muddled thoughts under control.

Shaking his head, he gazed upon the golden planet he was standing on. He found the second thing that hit him was the sounds of life. It had been a long time since he had heard the sound of a fellow Gallifreyan laughing, and had been even longer to see the glowing silver trees that he had so often climbed when he had been a child. If that's what you could call it. He liked to think that he had had a childhood, but he hadn't. It had been a time of great hardship, and pressure for him : pressure to become a Timelord and a great leader. Not that the things that had been laid out for him had gone to plan. He supposed that's why he treasures the memories of him climbing trees, and running through the blades of ruby red the most. Those were the memories that he had been happiest in. He had been able to be free, to unleash himself from the cage that had been so carefully built around him by the high standards of a Gallifreyan up bringing.

If only his daughter could be free from the hardships of being born into the universe as a Timelord like he had been in those moments. Instead she was lost, alone, and hurting. She was living within the curse of being a Timelord itself. She had been used as a terrible weapon, and then like he had been so many times before, she had been pushed aside like something of utter unimportance.

A tear flooded from his eye, and slid down his cheek.

He was crying because his home planet was now as beautiful as he had remembered it being, before the war, before the death and destruction. His tears were also caused by the image of his daughters face engraved within his mind. So much anger, hatred and confusion had clouded her eyes.

He jumped as he felt a comforting hand touch his shoulder lightly. He looked up at River and gave her a wan smile to show her that somewhere beneath the surface the man she had first laid eyes on back in Berlin was still there : the man who didn't give up no matter what. The man that was strong and held his head up high despite the chaos, and riot going on around him.

" It'll be ok. " She told him. Her words were firm and although a huge part of him was doubting that statement he had meant what he had said to River. She had been just like their daughter: out in the universe lost and isolated. She had still grown to be this beautiful, smart, brilliant woman that he loved so dearly. He had found Melody Pond despite all the odds that had been stacked against him. Actually it had rather been the case of her finding him, but either way … he'd find her. He'd find Ashley, and then hopefully just as he had done with her mother, would show her that he meant no harm to her, and that he already loved her.

He nodded, " Yeh, course it will." He replied, squeezing her hand tightly.

River began to lead him into the depths of a huge field, " I left her somewhere around here." She whispered under her breath. She then seemed to think for a moment before taking four precise steps forward, and placing her hand on an invisible force, " Hello Sweetie." Her lips peeled up into a huge grin. This time the term of endearment wasn't aimed at him.

The Doctor looked around edgily. It seemed that no one had tried to kill him yet. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

River looked at him, and shook her curls. It was as though she was reading his mind, "They've forgiven you sweetie. All it took was Rassilon's fall. It was like he had them under a spell, and on the moment of his death it was broken. They look up to you now. Many years have passed since the immolated were upon the surface of the planet . Only Gallifreyans now. I've been educating them though. I've told them about the rise and fall of Gallifrey. I've told them about the almighty Timelords, and most importantly, I told them about you." Her words sank into his hearts like razor sharp knives.

" They've forgiven me." His voice wavered with the emotion lying within his soul. How could they forgive him? After everything that had been said, and done. His slate had been wiped clean. That wasn't right. They shouldn't be able to forgive him like that. They should loath him, and see him as the enemy. It had been far simpler when they had seen him as a burden on their society. Now they had forgiven him like what he had done was nothing more than spilling a cup of milk.

He had been responsible for thousands of deaths. The ocean of blood that he has spilt ebbs over him even now. It'll never leave him alone. Unlike the people of Gallifrey he can't forgive his actions. They were crimes far beyond forgiving.

He fixed a steely glare on River, " What did you tell them about me River?" He questioned in a far icier voice than he had intended on speaking to her with,

" I told them of what a magnificent man you are, of all the people you've saved. I told them of all the good you've done in that long life of yours. " She replied in a soft, but confident voice.

The Doctor felt his blood pulsating within him. All the good things he had done? What good things? It sounds as if River had been painting him as an almost God like figure. He wasn't a God. He was a man. A normal man that had made the most horrific decisions imaginable. A man who had nearly destroyed the universe more times than he cared to think of. He had only realised that recently, but he knew that it was true. He was a monster. A vile creature that walked across the universe like it was his.

The truth hurts, doesn't it? A venomous voice whispered at the very back of his mind.

The Doctor could feel his anger bubbling away within him. He wasn't angry at river herself. He supposed he was just angry at how the universe had treated him, and what really angered him the most was the fact that he was no better than the Daleks in some aspects. An empty shell full of hatred. A being who wanted to be better than every other living organism in existence . That's when he realised something that had completely slipped his mind.

" The Daleks. What of them? " He queried, cocking his head and staring at River intensely.

" Dead sweetie. Or rather gone to be precise. They were never here. Davros didn't invent them. Davros didn't exist." She informed him.

"Gone. What do you mean gone?" His voice broke slightly as he felt a new load of raw emotions. It was like salt pouring into his old scars.

"Whilst your mind was encompassed in the matrix time was rewritten. Bent into a shape that meant thousands of deaths that happened never will. It also means that thousands of lives that were lived will now cease to exist." She told him softly as though through her words she was reliving whatever hell she had been through whilst he had been away.

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In some ways this was all too much for him. His planet had been restored, his people were now peaceful beings once more, and the Daleks were no longer scouring the universe in search to become the supreme beings. It was like none of the horrors he had seen, and done had happened. In a way he supposed they hadn't, but that didn't stop them from flooding his mind, and playing behind his eyelids. He could never forget. Given time he'd get his head around it, but he would never be able to free himself of what he had done. Never.

" Sweetie if you'd rather be on your own for a while… I'd understand." River's voice trailed off slightly with a nervous edge to her words.

The Doctor chuckled under his breath slightly despite his agonizing emotional pain. This is why he loved this woman so much.

" River Song as much as I might want to wallow in my self loathing all day I have just spent an incredibly long time without you. I'm not planning on letting you out of my sight for a moment." He assured her.

River beamed at him, " Me too. " She went quiet for a moment before finally speaking again, " You know. It wasn't your fault. None of this was. "

The Doctor let out a long, berated sigh, " I know, but it certainly doesn't feel that way. I mean if I hadn't made so many mistakes in my past then our daughter wouldn't even be …"

River placed a finger on his lips and shushed him. Once he was silenced she replaced her finger with her soft lips. For a brief moment in time he lost himself to those curls, and those luscious lips of hers. When she pulled back he was breathless, and utterly gobsmacked.

" We'll find her." River whispered into his ear.

And with that the two time travellers stepped into the invisible spaceship.

The Doctor rushed to the console, and immediately began to stroke the soft surface of the buttons, and leavers occupying it. " Hello sexy." He greeted his beloved TARDIS. She welcomed him with a warm, comforting hum, " Take us where we need to be." He requested.

The Doctor stood back and watched in satisfaction as the engines began whirring.

He glanced over to River, " She knows what she's doing." He told her. He had every bit of confidence that the TARDIS would find Ashley.

River nodded, and smiled weakly at him. In the exact same moment the TARDIS engines wheezed to a slow but steady stop.

Gripping onto each other they walked down the stairs before stopping outside the double doors.

" Whatever happens now we're in it together." River said, reaching a hand on the doors.

" Together." He agreed.

They pushed the doors open and quite literally fell into an old ally way.

Then came the screams echoing out from the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review x<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers x**

* * *

><p>Ashley was wandering through the dark, as per usual, she was alone, and frozen, as even her thick cloak didn't protect her from the sharp, cold Earth air. She hugged her cloak tighter to her, in the light hope that it would offer her far more warmth than it was already doing.<p>

However the cold hitting her skin was nothing compared to the icy bitter wall built around her two hearts. The ice was beginning to thicken with each passing day of her life. Seeing her parents just now, so happy, so care free, and so brilliantly alive had only increased that matter. She shouldn't have been there, and whereas her father should have shunned her, he had welcomed her. For a moment she though she should have told them about who she was because she had felt such a sense of true belonging with them, but even when she felt that she could practically hear the universe mocking her, and telling her that blissful happiness wasn't hers to have.

She can still remember being the puppet on strings that killed the greatest enemy of the Timelords _ The Doctor. Though she knew now that every bit of knowledge that she'd had put into her mind on that horrific day had been one big lie. Since her escape of Gallifrey the spell she had been under had broken. She no longer saw her father as the enemy but herself instead. Over the years that she has spent on Earth she's heard enough of the legends to know that her father is a kind hearted man that often got caught up in trouble. He was not a bad man, he had saved billions of lives, and thanks to her the universe would soon be without a Doctor. The version of her father that she has just seen wasn't a far off one than the one she killed.

Then there was her mother, River Song, notoriously known for murdering The Doctor, but how could that be true? She murdered her father, not her mother. There were so many questions that she wanted answers for, but she would never be able to get them, what with her father dead, and her mother who despised her for killing him.

As she walked through the pitch black she heard a noise _ a beautiful noise. It was wonderful, and exhilarating, and she knew what it was straight away. Along with legends of her father and her mother, there was also a legend about a big, blue police box, a box that wasn't a box, a box that was really a type 40 TARDIS. It was the TARDIS's engines making that wonderful melody.

Her hearts began beating incredibly fast. It was a sign that her parents weren't far away, but how was it possible? She had just left them at their wedding reception. This meant that another version of them were nearby_

She swallowed down hard, stuck between the decision of running away, and making her presence known. However she wasn't given a chance to make that decision as suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in front of her, causing her to stagger backwards.

Standing in front of her was an alien that she recognized as the Jadoon. They'd found her! She had been running away from the shadow proclamation for a while now. They wanted her trialed and killed for murdering The Doctor, and wiping out the entire Dalek race. Though the Daleks were pure evil so she doubted the latter mattered much to the shadow proclamation. She had hoped that by hiding on a level five planet that they wouldn't be able to track her down _ obviously she had been wrong.

" HO CHO BO CO MA HO!" The overgrown rhino grunted. It pointed a metal device at Ashley. The device glowed blue and beeped several times, " Ashley, you have been found guilty of The Doctor's murder. How do you plead?" The rhino growled.

Ashley exhaled slowly. Perhaps it was time, her time, time to pay for the terrible crime that she committed. She opened her mouth and the word slipped out, " Guilty."

" Trial is over. You will pay for your crime!" It reached inside it's leather holster and pulled a shiny red gun out.

Ashley lowered her head, preparing herself for her last moments of life. She felt the shot before she heard the high pitch squeal the gun emitted. She flailed to the ground, screaming in agony, curling herself up into a small, helpless ball. The second shot hurt more than the first, and the screams surged from her throat, loud, and bloodcurdling screams. Tears spilled from her eyes, tears of both physical and emotional pain. She deserved this, it was her punishment, her penance.

" Stop it! Stop it now!" A familiar voice echoed out. Ashley was too overridden by the pain to recognize the voice.

" Who are you?" The Jadoon asked from somewhere above her.

" I am The Doctor!" The voice exclaimed.

Doctor … where had she heard that before … Doctor? And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks crushing her from the outside.

" Doctor." She croaked brokenly.

He couldn't be here, he shouldn't be here. Why? _ What?

Everything was slipping away from Ashley's grip. She can't hold on for much longer. Death has it's filthy claws around her, and is dragging her away to a place of dark nothingness.

" Yes that me." The voice was closer now, but sounded nothing more than a whisper.

" Records state The Doctor is dead." The Jadoon said gruffly .

" I'm The Doctor. So what's it to you. " Her fathers voice hissed aggressively, " Leave. I think you've done quite enough!"

There was a brief moment of silence, and Ashley was certain that she was now dying. She felt cold hands grip her own, " Ashley trust me we're not going to give up on you. Regenerate. Please just regenerate." He was begging her, cradling her body in his arms.

" Sweetie. I think she's gone." That voice belonged to her mother.

What were her parents doing here?

Regenerate _ Regenerate _ Regenerate.

The word constantly nagged at her. The meaning of it was lost in her weakened state.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review x <strong>


End file.
